


Accidental Dial

by misseverdeen



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: BasDro, M/M, RP69Fanfic, Sebastian "Baste" Duterte / Ferdinand Alexander "Sandro" Marcos III - Freeform, Sebastian Duterte x Alexander Marcos, Wtf am I doing, baste/Sandro, i am a disgrace to my family and my cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverdeen/pseuds/misseverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 3AM, this better be good."</p><p>"Were you ever tired of being a son of a politician?"</p><p>based on the prompt:<br/>“Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. this is my first time writing something like this. be nice lol
> 
> i'm going to hell for this.
> 
> WARNING: my english isn't that good sorry :)

Sebastian sighed in relief as he fell into his bed, well technically it’s not his bed but whatever he’s tired as fuck. He just finished loading stuff in one of the vehicles they’re using for this campaign.

Before he fell asleep, he checked his Facebook account and replied to some comments and then he plugged his earphones and listened to his favorite Spotify playlist. He listened to it while reading a book he recently bought. 

“You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.” He sang as he bobbed his head. It was one of his favorite songs in the playlist. He’s currently on the fifth chapter of the book and he’s getting intrigued by the protagonist’s past.

Eventually, his eyes can’t take it anymore that’s why he ripped his earphones off and stopped the current song and placed his phone on the side table, as well as the book he read. He removed his shirt and threw it on the nearest chair and wrapped himself in the provided comforter.

+

Alexander danced while holding a glass on his hand. He drank some of it and then went to his table and placed it. He was a bit tipsy due to alcohol and he’s sweating inside his maroon button up. Sandro brushed his hair off his face and leaned over the table.

“Rough week?” Jake Ejercito asked him. He was one of his club buddies whenever he’s in Manila.

“More like a rough life.” Sandro slurred and then went to the bar to order another drink. Upon walking to the bar, his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket and answered the call.

“Hello?” he greeted, trying not to sound drunk but the music inside the room isn’t helping so he ran to the nearest exit and went outside.

“Kuya, mom wants you to go home.” Vincent, his younger brother, said through the phone. He could hear his mom’s complains over the phone. “Like right now.”

Sandro scoffed at his brother’s desperation then sighed. Yep, alcohol sometimes makes him bipolar. “Fine, I’ll hail a cab.”

He ended the call and texted his friends that he decided to call it a night. He knows they wont reply instantly due to them still enjoying the night. He put his phone back on his pocket and walked, more like stumbled, going to the entrance of the club to get a cab.

He hailed a cab and the he told the cabbie his address. He leaned back on his chair and sighed, again.

He’s tired of everything. He’s tired of his relatives expecting so much from him, he’s tired of always being looked up to. All he wants is to go back to London where people wont recognize him as the grandson of a dictator. He wants to go home and be normal again.

“Sir, nandito na po tayo.” the cabbie said and then he paid his fare and got out of the cab and knocked on their gate. One of the maids opened it and he let himself in.

“Ferdinand Alexander Araneta Marcos The Third! Do you know what time is it? This isn’t London, people know you here! Do you even hear me?” his mom scolded while he’s on his way to his room.

“Yes, mum. I can hear you loud and clear.” Sandro answered the question and removed his shoes.

“We thought you’d stop if you’re with us, but it turns out you won’t. Please don’t be a burden in the midst of the campaign.” His mom begged and he went inside his room.

As soon as he was in his room, he went to his secret stash of alcohol. He grabbed his favorite flask, as well as his scotch and poured some on it. He drank it and then he poured another one and drank it as well.

As soon as he was finished with his drink, he lied down on his bed and starred at the ceiling. He thought about his behavior for a few minutes before whipping his phone out and drunk dialed someone. He thought what letter should he input.

“S.” he muttered and tapped ‘S’ and tapped whoever came second. He placed his phone on his ear and waited for the caller to pick up.

+

“Who the fuck is calling?” Baste groaned as he grabbed his phone from the table and answered the call.

“It’s 3 AM, this better be good.” He grunted, not giving a fuck about whoever was on the other line.

“Were you ever tired of being a son of a politician?” a manly voice said on the other line. Baste’s eyebrows scrunched on the question. Who the fuck is this guy, he wondered and at the same time, he swore he heard that voice before.

“Are you a journalist?” Baste asked on the other line. He lied down on his bed, still confused to who is the guy he’s talking to. “Cause if you are I can-”

The guy laughed and then introduced himself, “I’m a son of a politician who’s tired of everyone’s shit. Apparently I can’t tell my name because my mom told me that to never tell other people what goes on when you look through our curtains.”

“So, why are you calling me at 3AM, probably wasted or high, and quoting the song my step sister’s obsessing with?” Sebastian asked, even though he was a stranger, he knew this guy was someone else.

“Because I’m tired of talking to my shrinks. They don’t know nothing.” the guy answered, “I’m probably sure you know nothing too,” he could hear the giggle that was about to be unleashed on this guy’s mouth, “Jon Snow.”

“I’m hanging up.” Sebastian deadpanned.

“No! Daddy no!” the guy exclaimed, “I was trying to love you! Pati ba naman ikaw, iiwan ako?” 

Sebastian chuckled at what the guy said, he knew this guy needs some help and he meant what he said and he’s awake so why not. “Fine.”

The guy sighed, “Okay.”

“You know that feeling when you’re onstage and you know you have to fake your smile so that people will know that you’re happy but the truth is you’re not. You’re not happy with your life, you’re not happy of what you’ve become, and you’re not happy of who you are.” The guy, started. Sebastian adjusted his position so that he’s staring at the ceiling.

“Go on.” Sebastian encouraged. 3AM conversations are not bad after all, he thought.

“That’s how I feel for the past months. I never asked to be revealed to the public. I never asked to be who I am. But shit went down.” the guy scoffed, “It was revealed that I excelled academically, studied in a prestigious university, and lived in a foreign country. Then people started talking to me, talking about me. They all assumed that I would be like my father. That I would be a politician like him but you wanna know who I really am?”

“Sure.”

“I’m a bisexual, I don’t know, guy who wants to live like a normal student who studied in London and went back to his country to work and be able to go out partying like a normal guy, drink without anyone judging him, hook up with a random girl or guy, okay I’m bisexual, without him or her judging you because of your last name.”

Sebastian whistled at his speech. ‘How high or drunk is this guy?’ he wondered.

“Wow. I’m really sorry about that.” was all Sebastian said. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 4AM. He had to be early. Maybe he could sleep for an hour or two.

“You have a nice voice.” The guy on the other line said.

“Okay.” Baste trailed on. He wanted to talk to this guy but at the same time he wants some energy since they’re meeting someone significant this morning. Or in a few hours.

The both of them were silent for a few minutes, Sebastian assuming the guy is already sleeping. But then he heard a yawn, so he decided to hang up since it’s getting boring.

“Look bud, it’s a nice conversation. I gotta hang up because I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh my god, I’m really sorry. I’ll leave you alone now. Forever. Bye, nice talking to you.” The guy said and then he hung up.

Sebastian chuckled at what just happened and placed his phone back on the table and shut his eyes.

But apparently, he can’t because he can’t stop thinking what this guy must’ve looked like, how young his voice is, how would they meet, what would happen after he got up from his nap, will they be talking again, and tons of what ifs ran through his mind.

“Pota Sebastian, katulog na.” (Fuck, Sebastian, go to sleep.) he grunted to himself and shut his eyes again.

He’s fucked.

+

“Rise and shine, asshole.” Vincent said and opened the curtains of Sandro’s room. Sandro groaned and buried his head on his pillow. “Mum wants you to eat breakfast, get dressed up, and be decent.”

“Are you my secretary or what?” Sandro grunted. His hangover is killing him and he wants to lay down in bed for the rest of the day but sadly he can’t. He needs to be there for his dad. “Get out.”

He heard the door close and then he got up from his bed and closed the curtains whilst closing his eyes. He saw two tablets of Advil and a glass of water in his table and drank it.

“I love you, mum.” he declared and then grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

When he was finished getting ready, he grabbed his phone and wallet and placed it to his pockets. He also sprayed himself some of his favorite perfume which is Versace Man Eau Fraiche, his friend gave it to him as a goodbye gift.

“Change of plans, you’re not having breakfast. You’re drinking coffee and eating bagel.” their Personal Assistant told him as he got outside his room. He nodded and put his sunglasses on. He still looks like a mess.

When they got inside their car, Sandro sat beside Simon who’s currently playing with his phone. Simon looked up and nodded at him as a greeting. Sandro also pulled out his phone due to boredom and he wants to tweet.

As soon as he opened his phone, horror filled his face immediately. Vincent must’ve noticed his face because he swore he heard him snort. Apparently someone unexpected texting him.

From: Sebastian Duterte

Hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?

“What the.” he almost cursed but he felt his mother’s glare from the front seat so he decided to shut his mouth.

Sandro couldn’t believe it. Sebastian Duterte texted him and he only saw him once. He saw Sebastian during the first presidential debate and they exchanged “Hellos” and that was it. He had his number for emergency purposes, that’s what their assistant said.

Alexander checked his recent calls and he almost dropped his phone.

He drunk dialed Sebastian Duterte.

And he didn’t remember a single fucking thing about what he said to him.

He’s fucked.

+

“Tarungi na imong t-shirt. (Fix your shirt)” Sara, his sister, hissed at Sebastian. Sebastian fixed his shirt and placed his hands on his pockets. He wore something unusual. He wore a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, jeans, and oxfords. Their family stylist insisted him on wearing it and he had no choice.

“Who are we meeting?” he whispered to his sister.

“The Marcos’s” Sara answered and then stood up straight again. Sebastian mimicked her actions and tried to act decent. Their dad is talking with some people whilst their waiting and he wants to sit down and check his phone if the mystery caller replied to his text.

His daughter and nephew are playing in the playground of the restaurant and they’re patiently waiting for their guests. Apparently, they rented the restaurant so that the meeting would be private and their guests would be comfortable.

Sara sighed and pulled out her phone. Baste chuckled at his sister’s actions and then pulled out his phone as well. As he expected, the mystery caller didn’t text. Maybe it was a random one time thing and he shouldn’t assume.

“They’re here.” one of the volunteers said and he placed his phone back to his pocket and stood up straight. He can’t help but feel nervous. He wished he had his lip ring to help him calm down but his dad asked him to remove it so that he won’t look very intimidating.

“But tay-” he tried to protest but his dad turned his back away from him meaning there’s nothing to discuss anymore. He had to admit, he definitely got his and his siblings’ sass from their dad.

The Marcos’s were infront of them and their dad greeted them. He shook their hands and then it was his turn to shake his hand, after Sara did.

“Ah, you’re the famous Baste.” Bong Bong Marcos said and Baste nodded as he shook his head. Damn, they already knew about his admirers. He shook Bong Bong’s wife’s hand and their sons introduced themselves to him.

“Alexander.” the oldest one said and he tried not to melt at the spot. He knew that voice. He shrugged it off and continued greeting the other sons.

When he came back to his spot, he realized something.

London.

Clubbing.

politician’s son.

The last name.

‘Shit.’ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Sandro meets and things happen :)

‘Pota, siya gyud to.’ (Fuck, that was really him) Baste thought while listening to Sandro talk about his life in London. Sandro didn’t sound like the guy he talked to last night. Maybe Sandro was really wasted that’s why he vented his feelings to Baste.

Sebastian couldn’t think straight, he even isn't sure if he’s straight. Ever since that conversation, he grew an attachment to the owner of the voice, or Alexander. All he wants is to hear Alexander speaking Tagalog in his accent, answering his calls, texting him during boring events, and calling him at 3 AM. 

‘Bayot gyud ko’ (I’m really gay.), Baste concluded in his mind.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out underneath the table and opened the message, it was from his sister.

From: Ate

Talk.

He looked up and saw his sister talking to Louise, Sandro’s mom. She was smiling brightly towards her and laughing casually.

Luckily, one of the Marcos' siblings asked him about his outreach programs and Davao which gave him an opportunity to talk and do what his sister said. He thinks it was Simon, the second child. The both of them laughed and talked. He saw Sandro talking to a guest at the corner of his eye with his eyes twinkling with amusement as they shared stories. 'We'll probably talk later' Sebastian thought.

He breathed out and excused himself on the table, lying about trying to call someone in Davao. He went straight to the bathroom to freshen up and probably reflect on what’s he’s currently feeling.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” he cursed silently while he’s inside a cubicle. He never thought he would act this way towards someone, except when he did something bad and is about to tell his dad. But besides that, he never knew he would act this way towards a guy.

The door opened causing him to stop chanting. “Sebastian?” he heard a familiar voice. Sebastian breathed silently so that he wont lose his chill infront of the guy he barely knew.

“Hey, yo.” Sebastian greeted as he opened the door and facepalmed himself mentally. Where the fuck did that come from, he thought.

Sandro’s eyebrows raised at his sudden actions. “So, uh, lunch’s starting in 3.”

“Oh, okay.” Baste said and then fixed his hair infront of the mirror and walked with Sandro.

The both of them went back to their seats and prayed for the food then ate. While they’re eating, all of them were talking about current events, including the campaign and their platforms.

Sebastian was getting bored and very sleepy. He wanted to drink alcohol but he can’t because it’s 1PM and he doesn’t wanna leave the place wasted and he’s daughter’s with him. So being drunk is not a good option.

After he ate, he decided to check on his daughter and excused himself from the table. He was half lying, he wanted to get away from Sandro. It’s not that he didn’t like Sandro, he’s just uncomfortable and he doesn’t know why.

“Papa!” his daughter exclaimed as he arrived at the playground. She clinged into his legs and he knelt down and ruffled her hair.

“Did you already eat?” he asked her. She nodded and then she asked her dad if they can buy ice cream later.

“Sure.” Sebastian smiled to his daughter and then she went back to her playmates. He stood up from where he was kneeling and then walked back inside but a voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry.” A familiar voice apologized. He looked up to see the Alexander standing whilst staring at the playground. “I’m really sorry about waking you up at 3AM. I had no ideathatwasyouohgodple-” he rambled and was cut off by Baste’s laugh.

“It’s fine, man. It was the best thing that happened in weeks, well besides the survey results.” Baste reassured the younger guy. He can’t help but be amused by how adorable this guy is. Sober or drunk. “Next time, if you want to vent out at 3AM, call me. It’s my new aesthetic.”

Alexander blushed and looked down, “Sure.”

They both walked back inside, side by side. Sebastian can’t help but wish that they would go back to the playground and talk to each other than have a staring contest across their tables.

+

"Yes, maybe later I'll email it to you." Sandro heard Sebastian said. Baste was currently talking over the phone while exiting the restaurants. 

"Kuya, your laces are untied." Simon pointed out and Sandro looked down and saw that his oxfords were in fact, untied.

Sandro bent down and tied his shoelaces. While he was tying it, Sebastian was still talking over the phone and wasn't looking straight because he was typing something on his other phone.

When Sandro was about to get up, a reporter, ran towards Sebastian and didn't notice who was infront of him. 

"Baste! Baste!" the reporter said and then ran but then was blocked when Sandro lunged forward, while he was still squatting and Sebastian was infront of him.

'Denim.' Sandro thought as it was the first thing he saw. He looked up and saw a smirk stretching towards the older man. 

The younger Marcos' face flushed and got up to apoligize not minding his brothers' laughter and the reporter apologizing towards the both of them.

"Should you at least take me out first?" Sebastian teased as he smirked. 

"Maybe I will." Sandro blurted then his eyes widened in realization. He immediately started apologizing, "I am so sorry that I ended up in your, uh, crotch. She pushed me and I was about to getupbuti'mtheweakestfuckeveriswea-" he rambled, for the second time this day, and was interrupted by his brother.

"Where the fuck were you? Dad's looking for you." Vincent cussed at him and then realized who was in front of him and flashed Baste an apologetic smile towards his vocabulary.

"I'm coming, calm your nips." Sandro hissed at his brother and he glanced at Sebastian and smiled. He heard Baste chuckle at their banter.

"Uh, see you around, I guess." Sandro awkwardly said and then waved and followed his brothers.

As soon as he turned around Baste called his name and he heard it even though tons of reporters are swarming them.

"Sandro!" Baste called and he whipped his head around to find him still standing with his hands on his jean pockets.

"Yes?" Sandro asked, more like aggressively shouted.

"Looking forward for that dinner." Baste smirked and went to the playground to pick his daughter.

Sandro turned around, blushing while looking down to avoid reporters who was shoving their mics into him and shouting questions at them.

When they arrived at the car, Sandro sighed and leaned back. He was smiling to himself because he was comfortable again. Being with Sebastian made him become a dork. He had to admit, he was quite intimidated by Baste. Not only because he drunk dialed him and vented his feelings, it’s because the guy was really good looking.

He was about to get comfortable but then Vincent and Simon, being a little shit they are, decided to tell their parents what happened while they were waiting for their older brother.

“Dad, did you know Kuya ended up on Sebastian Duterte’s crotch?” Simon told their dad and laughed. Bong Bong Marcos’ eyebrows scrunched and their mom turned around to talk to them.

“Simon.” Sandro hissed but Simon kept laughing.

“Kuya was tying his shoelaces when a reporter walked towards Kuya Baste and then Kuya Sandro tripped that’s why he lunged forward and his face was on Kuya Baste’s crotch. It was so funny, you should’ve seen it.” Simon explained, still laughing whilst Sandro just stared at the window. He also noticed him calling Sebastian ‘Kuya Baste’, which bugged or amused Sandro a bit because they just met today and he’s on ‘Kuya’ basis already.

“Should you at least take him out on a date first?” their dad said and Sandro’s eyes widened at what his dad said. He knew his dad was just joking but at the same time, he thinks his family knows that he’s bisexual. Or he’s really obvious about it.

“Dad!” he exclaimed. He’s so embarrassed right now. “Stop.”

“Your dad’s right. Homerun agad?” their mom agreed and he just groaned whilst they laughed.

+

“Papa, when will we see Tito Sandro again?” Yulia asked her dad as she was playing on his room. “He’s so pretty.”

Sebastian broke his gaze from his laptop and looked at his daughter as soon as she said his mystery caller’s name, “I don’t know. You think he’s pretty?” he chuckled.

Yulia stopped playing and climbed up to her dad’s bed and sat beside him, “Yes. He looks like a Disney prince.”

“You’re watching too much Disney movies again?”

“Of course. Tita Veronica watches them with me. Yesterday, we watched Tangled again and she couldn’t stop singing and comparing the Prince Charming to the guys at her school.”

Sebastian shook his head at his step sister’s actions and stopped typing then gave his full attention to his daughter, “Which Disney prince do you think he looks like?” he decided to procrastinate and bond with his daughter instead. Yulia’s been always with their nanny and Baste was constantly busy because he’s one of the organizers.

She thought for a second and then her eyes widened when she had an answer, “ Tita Veronica told me that he looks the prince charming in Cinderella. I think that’s true.”

Sebastian smiled at his daughter’s answer and asked another question, “Which Disney Prince do you think papa is?”

This time, she didn’t pause for a second, she immediately answered, “Flynn Ryder! Because you have a beard and Tita Sara always points it out whenever we watch Tangled.”

Baste laughed at her daughter’s answer and then he ruffled his daughters hair. His sister became one of Yulia's mother figure during this campaign and he's quite glad because Sara always wanted a daughter and now that she has a niece, she can do things to her like fix her hair or buy her clothes. Yulia huffed at her dad and fixed her hair.

“Papa can we watch Zootopia? I know you downloaded it.” She asked her dad and Baste nodded and gave her the laptop. She knew how to use his laptop and he trusts her with it.

While his daughter was watching Zootopia, he grabbed his phone to check if someone texted him. Apparently, someone unexpected did. Which caused Baste to do a double take before ignoring it.

From: Alexander Marcos

Hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading hope ya'll liked it. oh and Sebastian Duterte being open minded about #RP69fanfic makes him a lot cooler than other people who would probably react violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro and Baste texts each other.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Game of Thrones spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> After I watched "The Door" (HOLD THE DOOR huhu), I wrote this chapter and didn't post it right away because it was 12:30AM and I needed to double check it.
> 
> Anyways, here it is! Hope you like it :)
> 
> -belle

“You wanker!”

Alexander exclaimed as he saw what Vincent texted to Sebastian. He threw a pillow at his younger brother who was still laughing his ass off.

“It was just a ‘hi’, damn bro, you’re the one who needs to calm their nips.” Simon snickered at his older brother when he knew what happened. “And you told him you’d take him out.”

Sandro stopped throwing random things at Vincent and looked at Simon, “Don’t even remind me.”

“Kuya, just talk to him. Maybe you’ll become great friends.” Vincent said and then sat up straight and played with his own phone again. “Or more.” he muttered.

Sandro rolled his eyes at his younger siblings and was about to text Sebastian an apology and tell him that his brother texted ‘Hi’, but then he realized he was overreacting. He always wanted to talk to Sebastian, well not ‘always’, he found Baste quite an interesting and mysterious guy and he’s intrigued.

From: Sebastian

Hi :)

Alexander smiled at his phone and then was about to reply but he didn’t want to sound desperate and was contemplating whether to reply or not. But his phone vibrated and opened the message.

From: Sebastian

What are you up to?

He sighed in relief when Sebastian asked that, he’s really shy to people he just met. Also, he’s not the type who texts first unless he really likes the girl or boy, now that he had finally came out to himself that he's bi.

To: Sebastian

Nothing. You?

+

“Ah, he replies.” Baste mumbled, amused that Sandro replied. He pegged him as the shy type whenever he’s around people he’s unfamiliar with. It was also quite obvious during lunch because Sandro was rarely speaking and is very polite whenever someone asks him a question.

To: Alexander

Watching Zootopia with my daughter. Too lazy to work lol

“Papa, I want ice cream.” Yulia said and Baste stood up to get her ice cream from the fridge and then grabbed 2 spoons and jumped back at the bed when he heard his phone beep.

He handed Yulia her ice cream and a spoon and read the text. He assumed it was Sandro but it was one of his co-organizer reminding him of something. His facial expression changed and texted a ‘Sure.’ and then went back to eating ice cream.

“Papa, your phone vibrated.” Yulia said and Baste picked up his phone to check who texted.

From: Alexander

Procrastinating, i see.

He chuckled at the younger man’s reply and Yulia noticed this so she paused the movie and peeked at her dad’s phone. Sebastian locked his phone and gave her a look.

“What?” he asked her.

“Nothing.” She giggled and watched the movie again.

He typed in a reply and waited for the younger man to answer him.

+

From: Sebastian

Don’t judge me. You do that too.

Sandro laughed and tried to focus on the How I Met Your Mother episode he’s currently watching on his laptop. How I Met Your Mother is one of his guilty pleasures and he can watch a whole season for a day without getting out of his room and do it everyday. Except now that he’s in Philippines, all he can do is watch is favorite episode and work again. But for him, today is a lucky day, not just because he met Baste, also because he doesn’t have to work today.

“Ah, fuck it.” Sandro said and closed the media player. He can’t watch How I Met Your Mother while he’s thinking about something.

To: Sebastian

I think everyone does that actually.

He shut his laptop down and placed it back to his bag. After that, he lied down on his bed and read some tweets while waiting for Sebastian’s reply.

30 minutes had passed and Sebastian still haven’t replied. ‘Maybe he’s taking a bath’, Sandro thought. 

When he was about to give up on him and Sebastian being buddies, his phone ringed and he picked it up.

From: Sebastian

You’re right. Sorry for the late reply, I was watching a movie with Yulia.

Sandro smiled at Baste’s reply. Sometimes, beneath his tough aura, he finds him cute when he mentions or hangs out with his daughter. Like when he came to the restaurant’s playground and found Baste talking to his daughter, he couldn’t stop smiling at the wonderful sight.

To: Sebastian

It’s okay.

He heard a knock on his door and he placed his phone in his bed, not forgetting to lock it, and stood up to open the door revealing his mother.

“Why aren’t you out?” His mother asked him, confused with his behavior. “Himala yan ah.”

Sandro smiled at his mom and answered her with a shrug, “I wanted to stay in.”

“That’s good. Keep that up.” His mom said patting his shoulder before leaving him. Sandro was left dumbfounded by his mom’s actions then it hit him. She drank wine. The thought of his mom drinking too much wine, cracked him up. He’s proud to have such a cool mom.

When he closed his door, he jumped into his bed, like literally jumped, and checked his phone. His eyes lit up when he saw a reply. 

From: Sebastian

What are you doing?

Sandro silently thanked the gods because Baste wasn’t one of those guys who would use abbreviations in texts. He found words like ‘wud?’ or ‘brb’ kind of annoying. He was about to type in a reply when someone called. He quickly answered it and placed the phone to his ear.

“Pinsan, where are you?” Paolo Roxas, his cousin asked through the phone. He can hear the loud music and he’s guessing Paolo’s in a club.

“I’m in my room, why?” He said.

“Let’s drink.”

Sandro thought about it for a moment and remembered what happened the last time he drank. It’s not that he didn’t want it to happen again, but he’s tired and all he wants to do is crawl up in his bed and text Baste or someone.

“I’ll pass. I’m really tired.” Sandro declined the offer.

“Your loss. See you next week.” Paolo said and then ended the call.

‘Worth it.’ Sandro thought and he went back to his inbox to reply to Baste.

+

“Say good night na to papa.” Their babysitter said to Yulia as they were about to leave Baste’s room. The kids had a separate bedroom so that they can play and have fun.

“Good night, Papa.” Yulia said and hugged Baste before leaving. Baste kissed his daughter’s forehead and bid her good night before she left.

As soon as they left, he shut his door and went back to his bed. When he lied down in his bed, he turned on his TV and scanned the channels, hoping to find something interesting to watch. He settled on HBO which was playing a replay of Game of Thrones’ latest episode.

His phone vibrated and he checked it to see if who’s texting or if Sandro replied to his text.

From: Alexander

Watching Game of Thrones.

Sebastian cracked a smile and replied back.

To: Alexander

Watching it too, lol.

Some people told him that he looks like Jon Snow. He would snort or fake a laugh whenever someone says that. It's not that it's not true, it's because people somehow find ways of complimenting him.

From: Alexander

You do look like Jon Snow.

Instead of Sebastian snorting right away, he glanced at the Television Set and sees Jon Snow. He can’t compare himself to that guy, but he can say that he had the same exact hair before. He chuckled before replying to Sandro.

To: Alexander

Fun fact: I actually had the same exact hair like 2-3 years ago.

+

Sandro, amused by the older man’s reply, chuckled and threw a Dorito into his mouth and ate it whilst watching Game of Thrones.

To: Sebastian

Why did you cut it?

After a minute, he got a reply.

From: Sebastian

For work. I regret cutting it though.

“Yeah, you’d probably look like a big bitch.” Sandro snorted before replying. He imagined a young Baste with long hair and he smiled. 

To: Sebastian

Are you planning on growing it back?

His eyes were glued once again of the television set while waiting for Baste’s reply. He saw the episode while on the way to the restaurant and let out a quiet ‘Holy shit’ when he saw the last scene. He's a big fan of the show and he had nothing to do, so why not watch it again.

From: Sebastian

My mom hates it as well as my dad and my siblings. They all hate it and will probably shave my head once they see me with long hair, again.

Alexander chuckled at the thought of his family scolding him about his hair. He thought for a second about what will he reply to him.

To: Sebastian

I guessed. I can’t imagine you with it though. All I can imagine is Jon Snow.

+

Sebastian was smiling while they were texting. He was thinking if he would send him a photo of him with long hair or not. He even scanned his camera roll.

To: Alexander

Jon Snow looks good even though with long hair. I’d probably look like a drug addict, the ones my dad would kill, once I have long hair, again.

Sebastian seemed comfortable texting to Sandro even though they just met today. He felt like Sandro is a nice and trustworthy guy, not like the other newfound friends he met that only used him to meet his dad.

He glanced back to the TV set and a red hot lady was caressing Jon Snow’s body, Baste figured out she was doing some voodoo thing. All he knew is that Jon Snow was brutally stabbed last season, he saw the Facebook posts.

From: Alexander

Probably lol. Watch what happens during that scene.

Baste’s eyebrows furrowed at the younger man’s reply and focused on the show once again. Now, she was cutting off some of Snow’s hair then threw it into a fire.

After a few minutes, she gave up and the people in the room went outside. Baste felt sad because she gave up on the corpse. The camera focused on the wolf as it got up then they showed Jon Snow once again.

“HOLY SHIT!” He shouted as Jon Snow’s eyes opened and then the credits appeared. He was shocked by how it ended and how they revived him, then he laughed when he remembered Jon Snow's face. Even though it’s his first time watching the show, he liked it.

To: Alexander

HOLY SHIT.

+

Sandro chuckled at the older man’s reply and imagined his face. He didn’t expect that Baste would react this way towards the last scene.

To: Sebastian

My words, exactly.

While he was waiting for the older man’s reply, he threw the empty Doritos bag, as well as the can of Pepsi.

From: Sebastian

When’s the next episode?

Alexander smiled at the older man’s reply and then he remembered what he said this morning. He groaned at what he said and tried to erase the memory but he can’t.

To: Sebastian

Next Monday, 9AM is the world premiere. 9PM’s the encore.

After he sent the message, he grabbed the remote and looked for an interesting show to watch. When he settled in on Comedy Central, he checked his phone.

From: Sebastian

Why don’t we watch it together? After all, you owe me dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro and Baste's first time hanging out. Interesting things happen ;)

“Fuck. Shit.” 

Sebastian said as soon as he realized what he texted. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hang out with the guy, he just got flirty with him. He doesn’t usually text that way unless he’s really interested on someone, but it seems like the young Marcos caught his eye.

“So, I’m bi.” He said, as he came out to himself. He admitted finding the guy attractive and cute and he developed a crush, real fast.

“Yep. I’m bi.” He confirmed to himself and lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

When he was still in Davao, he admitted to being sexually confused but didn’t really mind it because he had other problems. He found some guys attractive and had some crushes but moved on when he had other matters to take care of.

Now that he’s single and a guy caught his eye, he can confirm that’s he bisexual. He wouldn’t act this way towards a guy, he would not get all flustered whenever he’s around or he’s staring at him, he would not expect texts, and he wouldn’t imagine them watching an episode of GoT and getting cozy.

His phone ringed and he checked the other man’s reply, if he’s not creeped out. He even isn’t sure if Sandro’s gay or bi.

From: Alexander

Sure, why not?

Sebastian did a double take on his reply and sighed in relief. He finds it a good thing that Sandro sees it as a hang out or a guys’ night in.

+

A 2 weeks has passed and they exchanged messages constantly while they were busy. It was a week before the elections and they’ve been campaigning almost everywhere. The both of them were in Manila when Sunday came.

Baste was supposed to fly back to Davao two days ago but he decided to stay and fly back to Davao with his ate and daughter this Wednesday. His father seemed happy that he decided to stay a few days so that his son will pick up few lessons about the campaigning and maybe be interested on helping him when he becomes president.

He also talked to his ex girlfriend or Yulia’s mom about his sexuality. The both of them stayed friends and they figured out they were better being friends than being a couple. At first, she was joking but then the conversation got serious and she accepted Sebastian and agreed on keeping it a secret.

“You’re single right?” He remembers her asking him.

“Yes.” Baste answered.

“So you’re on stand by.”

“Why am I friends with you?” He sighed.

Alexander will be leaving the country after the elections to settle things in London like his degree and other stuff then he’ll go back to Manila to work. At first, he wanted to leave the country right away when the bashers came and he got recognized. He never asked for the limelight, it was given to him but more like it’s been with him ever since he was born.

Now, he wanted to stay here despite the people constantly telling them not to rule the country. For once, he was someone he never expected to be. All his life, he thought he was going to be this normal son of a politician who studies outside of the country to follow his dad’s footsteps. But he was different.

He didn’t want to follow his dad’s footsteps. He was different from them and he couldn’t figure out if that was good thing or if it’s a bad thing. But he was sure, to himself that it’s a good thing being different from the others.

“So, what was it like in London?” Clarisse, one of the daughters of the politicians who were having lunch with them, asked him. She was eyeing him since he got from the place and he sensed it but he wasn’t interested in her.

“London’s great. I think you’ll find it amazing there.” He answered politely. He found her beautiful but she’s not his type.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who texted him.

From: Sebastian

Fuckkkkk napaka boring dito (Fuck it’s so boring here). Rescue me.

Sandro fought a smile on his face as he replied.

To: Sebastian

I feel you, although a girl is hitting on me.

“Who’s that?” Simon whispered to him as he nudged his elbow into him. Sandro glared at him before answering.

“Friend.” Sandro answered and he looked up to see Clarisse talking to a girl, in a cringe worthy valley girl accent. It made his eye twitch but he fought it.

He decided to just text Sebastian since everyone were engaged in a conversation.

To: Sebastian

Update: She’s trying to impress me by speaking English like a valley girl.

After a few minutes of pretending to be busy on his phone, Sebastian replied.

From: Sebastian

Good luck on that.

Update on me: I’m still bored.

Sandro chuckled quietly before texting him a ‘Talk to you later’, because the food was served and they were about to eat.

+

“Kuya, can we buy fries?” Veronica whispered to Sebastian. The both of them were in a meeting and were bored and hungry. Sebastian is currently craving for ice cream whilst, Veronica wants fries. “May McDo sa labas.”

Sebastian smiled at her and then whispered something back to her, “I’ll tell them I’ll go to the bathroom, and then after three minutes, tell them you need to wash your hands.”

Veronica smiled at him mischievously and then Sebastian excused himself and told them that he’s going to the bathroom. His dad gave him a look that says ‘Go get your food and don’t come back.’

When he was finally outside, he texted Veronica to meet him. After a few minutes, he saw her jogging and then they walked going to the fast food chain.

“Hay salamat Ginoo naka gawas na gyud ko, halos mamatay nako sa ka boring ba (Thank God, I finally got out. I almost died of boredom).” Veronica said in her mother tongue that earned a chuckle from Sebastian.

When they arrived at McDo, luckily there wasn’t a lot of people. It was already 2 PM so yeah, lunch time is over. Veronica ordered food while Baste looked for a table. When he found one, he sat and pulled out his phone to check if Sandro messaged him. Unfortunately, he didn’t. 

‘Maybe the valley girl and him hit it off.’ Sebastian thought but he tried not to think about it. He was excited for this night since Sandro and him will be having a movie night, sort of.

“Here’s our food. Papa said we can eat as long as we want.” Veronica said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She placed their food and then placed the tray at the seat beside her.

“Thank you.” He tells her before eating a french fry and then groaning because it’s hot. 

“Yep, I forgot to tell you, the fries are really hot.” She said before eating her ice cream. He glared at her before grabbing his ice cream and spoon and scooping some before eating it.

The both of them ate and talked about different topics like Davao, Facebook, Instagram and the one that Baste dreaded the most, Sandro. It’s not that he didn’t want to blab about Sandro, he just don’t want to tell his family about his sexuality.

“Kuya, I have a question. It’s okay if you don’t want to answer it.” Veronica said and gulped her pineapple juice before clearing her throat and speaking again, “Are you bisexual?”

Sebastian sighed and looked at her, she was one of the few people he trusted and bonded with during the campaign. They may not interact that much on public but he knew about her crushes in school and some of her secrets, like she was the one who placed the transparent food wrap at their bathroom toilet and it was meant for him but their dad used the bathroom and found out about it. She also knew that him and Sandro are friends now and she would constantly tease him about it and he would shut her off.

“Yes, I am.” he admitted. “Don’t tell anyone or else I’ll tell dad about every damn prank that back fired.”

Veronica nodded and sipped her drink again, “I also won’t tell anyone that your smitten on Kuya Sandro.”

Sebastian was about to protest about her referring to Alexander as ‘Kuya Sandro’ but she shut him up, “It’ll happen eventually, so shut up and deal with it.”

+

When Sebastian came back on his hotel room, his phone vibrated and whipped it out to check who texted him.

From: Alexander

How many packs of beer? Doritos or Lays?

Sebastian smiled at the text and then sat on his bed and lied down while he replied to the younger man’s text.  
To: Alexander

One pack of beer is too much, and I prefer Doritos.

As soon as it was sent, it was still 5PM, three hours before Sandro will arrive. His daughter was sleeping at her room, Sara was making calls in Davao, and Veronica was skyping with some of her friends. He had no one to hang out to, that's why he decided to sleep.

+

"Kuya oh." Vincent said and then threw a bottle at their cart. Alexander and him are currently doing groceries. Their mom allowed them to buy food.

Sandro picked the bottle up from their cart to read its label, he glared at Vincent who was innocently picking out candy.

"What the fuck?" He asked Vincent and then he placed the lube bottle at the nearest shelf. "Are you slut shaming me?"

"Nope." Vincent denied and placed a pack of Skittles on their cart. They moved on to the drinks area and then Sandro picked up a pack of beer, he was delighted when he knew his favorite beer is available and then he placed it on their cart.

+

To: Sebastian

On the way there.

Sandro turned the car on and drove going to the townhouse where Sebastian was currently staying in. He knew where the hotel was since that’s where his cousins would stay.

"Never even thought we would make it." he sang. Magnets by Disclosure and Lorde is currently playing in his car, well more like his dad's car.

Luckily, there was no traffic which means he got to the hotel building earlier by 30 minutes. He already ate dinner before he left and he also told his parents he’s meeting a friend from London.

He entered to the parking area and parked his car at the spot near the entrance. He silently thanked the gods when he found it and that Baste was waiting at the parking area lobby. As soon as he turned off the car, he did breathing exercises tearing his gaze apart from Baste who was wearing a tight shirt, showing his bulging biceps and tattoos.

“Get a fucking grip, Alexander.” He hissed at himself before he breathed out and hopped off his seat to get the stuff he bought earlier at the back seat.

When he finally got the food, he locked his car and carried it with his right hand. It was kinda heavy but he worked out with his friends back at London so he managed it.

“Alexander.” Sebastian greeted as he arrived at the lobby.

“Sebastian.” Sandro greeted back.

They both headed to the elevator and when they went inside, they both let out a sigh.

“Alexander.” Sandro mocked Baste and laughed. He glared at him and he continued laughing. “Mate, I didn’t know you had that accent.”

“Yeah, shut up.”

When they arrived at Baste’s floor, they walked going to his room, Baste leading the way. Sandro told himself not to trip or else he will end up in Baste’s ass this time.

“And we’re here.” Baste said as they were infront of a door. He opened the door and let Sandro in.

“It’s starting in 20.” Sandro said.

+

“That was a rollercoaster.” Was the first thing Sebastian said as the credits appeared. The both of them were sitting in his bed while drinking beer and munching Doritos.

All throughout the episode, he was making sarcastic and funny comments which drove Sandro nuts to the point that he shoved a pillow to his mouth, causing him to miss a scene. 

They finished the episode and Sebastian couldn’t tear his gaze off Sandro whenever there’s an intense scene, like Jon Snow and Sansa meeting, his eyes lit up and his mouth let out a gasp. Baste was amazed by how adorable Sandro is.

‘Yulia is right. He is pretty.’ he would say in his mind whenever he glances at Sandro.

“You’re right.” Sandro agreed, snapping Baste out of his thoughts.

“I wish they showed what the Dothraki saw.” Baste jokes and Sandro laughs loudly, he chuckles at his reaction too.

When their laughter died down, they looked at each other. Words weren’t exchanged, they just stared at each other, studying the significant other’s face.

“You’re not a stereotypical bad boy after all.” Sandro says and he breaks his gaze away from Baste’s eyes. He looks at the TV which is playing ads. “You’re this buff guy, but deep inside you’re a big teddy bear.”

Baste smirked and chuckled, “How can you say that?”

“When Yulia came in, like 30 minutes ago, I saw a side of you that some people don’t really see.” Sandro answered and cracked a smile, “Oh and thank her for calling me pretty.”

“You know, I think she’s right.” Baste blurts out. His eyes widened by what he said, it was either the effects of alcohol, he drank scotch before going down to wait for Sandro or he spoke his mind. 

+

“Oh.” Sandro said as he blushed and turned his head away to hide his face.

‘Ah fuck.’ Sandro thought when he looked at Baste. Their faces were inches closer and he controlled himself from crashing his lips on the older guy. But the young Duterte wasn’t stopping either.

Just as their lips were about to touch, someone’s phone rang. They both looked away from each other to pull out their phone and check who called. It was Sandro’s phone that rang.

Sandro answered his phone despite his hands trembling, “Hello?”

“Kuya, are you coming home?” Simon asked him. Sandro made a mental note to hit Simon in the head as soon as he steps foot in their house.

“Yes.” Sandro answered. “I’m not in a club, don’t worry. I’ll be home soon.”

He ended the call and faced Baste again, “I need to go.”

Baste stood up and said, “Okay.”

They both headed to the door but Sandro can’t stop imagining the things that would’ve happened if his phone hadn’t rang. They would probably be in a heated make out session, with him not getting enough of Baste’s lip ring. 

“So, yeah. See you around.” Sandro said as he bid goodbye. He wanted to scream to Baste to pin him in the nearest wall and kiss the living heck out of him.

+

Sebastian was fighting the urge to pin the younger man to the nearest wall and place his mouth on his. He can’t watch someone walk away from him again that’s why he did the one thing he wouldn’t imagine doing.

“Ah fuck it.” He said and grabbed Sandro’s waist. He pinned him into the nearest wall and crashed his lips into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT THEY KISSED HOLY SHIT.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading :) The fic isn't over yet, it's just beginning, well not really. You get the point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, magical things happen :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHADOWHUNTERS FINISHED DOWNLOADING YASSSSS
> 
> I promised myself that I'll post this chapter once it's finished downloading. It's a really huge file and I downloaded it when I started writing this fic so, yeah. I'm so happy that I'm free from the pain of waiting to watch it.
> 
> Here's the chapter ya'll, hope you catch the feels and almost fall out of bed, like me lol jk xx

Sandro felt like he was cloud nine when Baste’s lips were placed in his. He was frozen for a second and then he responded to the kiss. The door was closed, which means they can kiss the living life out of each other without worrying about someone leaking a clip of them kissing.

His hands are tangled in Baste’s hair, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed within each other. He bit Baste’s bottom lip, causing the older guy to moan while him smirking. Sandro was surprised with what he did, it was obvious that he’s the submissive type.

Time came when they both pulled away for air. They both rested their foreheads against each other.

“I wanted to do that for a long time.” Baste breathed out as he looked up to him. Sandro smiled at what the older guy said.

“Good thing you weren’t able to control yourself.” Sandro joked and pecked his lips once again before walking over to the door. “It would be lovely to cuddle with you but I told my mom I’m going home, so yeah.”

“See you.” Baste said turned the other guy around to give him one last long kiss. “I’ll be leaving in two days.”

Sandro smiled sadly at him before finally leaving. He walked going to the elevator and when he got inside he pressed the button for the parking floor.

+

“PAKSHET! HUY!” Yulia’s mom exclaimed as he told her what happened 2 nights ago. He finally arrived in Davao and went to her apartment to meet her. “SEBASTIAN HUY!” she slapped her ex-boyfriend’s arms and Baste laughed and then hissed.

“Undangi na bi, sakit kaayo. (Tigilan mo nga yan, ang sakit.)” He hissed at her and rubbed his arms. She kept giggling and Baste didn’t know what to do with her. She acted like a fangirl and all he can do is give her straight look.

“I’m so proud of you. You finally grew a pair after those days where you whined at me and your friends.” She said and patted his arms. He pulled his arm away incase she would slap it again. “But what’s next for the both of you?”

Sebastian placed his glass of water back at the table at the question, then he asked himself, what was next. “I don’t know.” he sighed.

“Talk to him.” She advised.

He stayed at her apartment for a few hours before going home. He drove whilst listening to Sam Smith, he couldn’t believe himself. He was listening to Sam Smith because his album is the only songs he can relate to now. Besides, the songs are very catchy and touching.

When he arrived at their house, he parked his car at their garage and grabbed his bags and went inside.

+

Alexander couldn’t sleep ever since Sebastian kissed him. He haven’t moved on to the feeling of his lips on him. He haven’t kissed someone for a long time, the last time he kissed someone, it was still back in London with his ex girlfriend. It wasn’t his first time kissing a guy, but it was his first time kissing someone he knew just for a month.

“Hui.” Yassi Pressman said as she shook his shoulders. She’s one of the few people he knew in Manila. “Parang inlove ka ata. (It seems like you’re in love)” she observed.

“I don’t do flings okay.” He told her and drowned his glass of gin and tonic. The both of them were seated in the mini bar of a hotel. He and his friends decided not to head to the club since they were lazy asses. 

Abigail, another friend of theirs scoffed at what he said, “He’s more like a long term relationship person.”

“I don’t do summer flings or whatever you call it. I don’t get attached too much.” He said. He sure was lying, he was attached at Baste Duterte when he saw him and would be ready to have a relationship with him in any way. 

“That’s what he said.” Alex, his closest male friend snorted.

They drank the night away and when the clock showed it was 12AM, he told his friends he had to go home or else his mom wouldn’t allow him to go out again. He called his driver and within the matter of 30 minutes, the car is already outside.

As soon as he got home, he went to his room and lied down in his bed. He pulled out his phone and chuckled.

“Deja vu.” he muttered and called Sebastian.

+

“Ugh.” Sebastian groaned as he picked up his phone from the table beside his bed. He smiled when he saw the caller.

“It’s 3AM, this better be good.” Baste said, smiling while staring at the ceiling.

“I wish you’re here so that I can cuddle with you.” Sandro mumbled.

“Me too.” Sebastian sighed. He wished he could hold his tiny waist again.

“When are you coming back here?” Sandro asked him and he thought for a second.  
“When the elections are over since everyone wants to have an interview with me.” Sebastian answered. “When are you going back to London?”

He doesn’t care if Sandro is drunk, he just wants to hear his voice again. He admits, he missed him a lot since he left Manila. But he wants to get away from that place because he can’t spend another minute there.

“2 days after the elections. I’ll be back in a month.” Sandro said sadly then he choked a sob. “Dammit.”

“Huy, anong problema? (What’s the problem?)” Sebastian asked, suddenly he jolted from his bed, alarmed because Sandro started crying.

“Nothing.” he hears the younger man said between his cries, “It’s just that I won’t be seeing you in a month. I can’t squeeze your goddamn biceps.” he whimpered.

Sebastian laughs at the young Marcos’ answer and at the same time, Sandro was crying. He felt kinda bad for laughing at him but he found him hilarious and adorable. He was glad he found this guy and he exclusively heard Sandro Marcos be an emotional drunk.

“I guess this is our normal.” Sebastian said, smiling again.

+

To: Alexander

Already in NAIA, see you later xx

After Sebastian sent that text, he went to the area where he’ll be waiting for his dad’s car. The elections were over and he decided to visit his dad who flew the next day after he voted.

“Mr. Duterte.” the driver called, which snapped him out of his thoughts and head to the car.

When he arrived at the hotel, the same hotel he stayed in the past month, he immediately went straight to his bed, not bothering to fix his luggage, and wrapped himself in the provided comforter.

His phone vibrated so he pulled it out of his pocket to check who texted him. He smiled when he saw who texted him.

From: Alexander

Already on the way in your hotel. Pepperoni or Hawaiian?

“He’s a blessing.” He said and typed in his reply with a smile on his face. It happens everytime he replies or texts Sandro and no matter how hard he tries not to do it, it'll always happen. It creeps out his friends and family and when they ask him about it his face transforms back to his resting bitch face.

To: Alexander

You’re an angel.

Pepperoni :)

While waiting for Alexander, he opened his Facebook and read some of the comments on his latest post. He replied to some comments, especially the ones that made him laugh. Then a particular comment caught his eye.

Shin Melorine Sarius

Kuya, check #RP69fanfic on Twitter haha.

His eyebrows furrowed and he logged in on Twitter. He owns a private twitter account, he used his Kuya’s name and his middle name and checked out the hashtag and immediately regret it.

“Oh god.” He groaned when he read a tweet about him and Sandro about doing the deed with the worst innuendos ever. His eyes widened while reading it to the point where he had to stop because he was scarred for life. He didn't expect the netizens going this far, or having a very weird post election hangover.

Someone knocked at his door so he stood up to get it. He had a smile on his face because he’s already expecting it’s Sandro. When he opened it, he saw his Dad. He still had to smile or else, he’s fucked.

“Tay.” he greeted.

“How’s the flight?” His dad asked.

“It was good, kinda tiring but okay.” He answered, it’s not that he hated his dad but he was tired that’s why he wanted to get rid of him.

“So, tomorrow, are you available?” His dad asked again.

“I think.”

+

Sandro was about to get out of the elevator but when he saw the presumptive president talking to his son, his eyes widened and then closed the door and pressed the button going back to the parking basement.

When he arrived back at his car, he placed the pizza boxes at the passenger seat and texted Sebastian.

To: Sebastian

I was about to go out of the elevator but I saw Mr. Duterte, so yeah. I’m in the basement, text me if the coast is clear.

After he sent the text, he leaned back to his chair and listened to the car radio. The radio is currently playing “Secret Love Song” and he realized something. One thing he's been avoiding thinking about for days but even though he distracts himself by remembering Baste's lips, the 'what if's always works it's way to his mind.

What happens when his dad wins? Do they tell the public about their relationship? What if it ruins their reputation? What if their parents will disown them?

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to see if Baste replied.

From: Sebastian

Coast is clear :)

He sighed and then grabbed the pizza boxes and turned off his car then got out and locked it.

+

“You’re an angel.” Baste said as he arrived at the hotel room. He had to make sure, he was inside so that the security cameras wouldn’t see them getting cozy.

“You’re just saying that because I brought food.” Sandro said and pressed his lips on Baste’s. The older man responded and held his tiny waist. They kissed for a while before the both of them pulled out and headed to the table to prepare the plates and glasses.

Sandro prepared the pizza while Baste prepared their drinks. Apparently, this will be their set up, indoor dates. They can’t go out in public and act very cozy, except if they’re somewhere far.

When they were all set, they sat on the chairs and ate their pizza.

“So, this is our set up, I guess.” Sandro said and then drank his Pepsi can. “We can’t go out and show them that I like you.”

Sebastian looked at him sadly, “I wish we can be like a normal couple.”

Sandro looked down to hide his blush due to him calling them a couple. None of them asked each other to be their boyfriends and it’s quite obvious that Sandro won’t be the one asking Baste. He looked up to find Baste’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh shit, I haven’t asked you yet.” Sebastian cursed and groaned then hid his face with his hands.

“Assuming tayo ah.” Sandro teased and ate his pizza, enjoying the sight of Baste getting flustered and cute.

“Shut up.” Baste growled and removed his hands from his face to eat pizza again. After he finished his pizza, Sandro’s hands were about to get one slice but Baste’s hands blocked him. “Before you eat another slice, will you be my boyfriend?”

Sandro gave him a look and leaned over the table to peck his, now, boyfriend’s lips, “Yes.” he said and then sat back on his chair and removed Baste’s hands to get another slice of pizza.

+

Sebastian felt like it was one of the happiest days of his life when Sandro said yes. It’s not that he proposed, but it’s his first time having a boyfriend and it feels like they’re in high school all over again.

They both finished their pizza and after they ate, they decided to watch a movie. They were both tired and wanted to just lay in bed and cuddle.

He was the first one to lie down in bed and then was followed by Sandro, removing his shoes first and sitting in his bed. He grabbed the remote and scanned the channels but found nothing interesting. He sighed and then collapsed beside Sebastian.

“You brought your laptop?” Sandro asked as he’s face was inches from Baste’s.

“Yes.” Baste answered with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “It’s on my luggage.”

Sandro got up, kinda disappointing the older man. They were both comfortable but then the younger guy had to get up.

“What are you doing?” He got up as Sandro sat on his bed while waiting for his laptop to start.

“Just you wait, boy.”

Sebastian sighed and then fell back to his bed while looking at his laptop.

“Password?” Sandro asked him. He got up and pulled his laptop into him and typed his password as fast as he can then he placed back in Sandro’s lap.

“So, which folder is your movies located?” He asked him again and started exploring his file manager. The older man’s eyes widened when he started opening files.

“Give me my laptop.” he demanded. Sandro was confused at the sudden change of tone then laughed when he realized why. He eventually gave the laptop to its owner still laughing.

“I definitely saw that coming.” The younger guy said between his laughs. Baste just rolled his eyes as he opened the folder containing his movies. “Don’t worry. I do that do, I just don’t download it.”

“Shut it.” Baste said with a smile at his face due to hearing the younger guy’s laugh. It was great that the guy is laughing and getting comfortable with him. He gave Sandro his laptop again and he lied down on his bed.

“Zootopia?” Sandro offered and he groaned.

“Yulia keeps watching that over and over again.” he said, saying ‘no’ to Zootopia. He probably memorizes the script of the whole movie due to her daughter watching it almost every night.

“Okay, fine.” Sandro laughs at his response then clicks something in his laptop, “Let’s watch this instead, it’s one of my favorites.”

They settled in to watching Predestination, an Ethan Hawke movie. Baste admitted to not watching it yet and Sandro just gaped at him.

“My bestfriend has this collection on his terabyte and I pick decent titles.” Baste shrugs, clarifying why he haven’t seen some of his movies in his laptop.

“Yeah and you watch your-oomph.” Sandro said but Baste threw a pillow at his face.

Sebastian smiled to himself when he saw Sandro’s eyes twinkle.

‘I could get used to this.’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo
> 
> Idk about you but I think everyone has a resting bitch face. I have the worst one though.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, hope ya'll like it. I already finished writing the last scene for this story, just the last scene though, not the whole story lol.
> 
> Big things happening soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Sebastian decided to run away for a night.

“Hey.”

Was the first thing Baste said when he found Sandro at his front door. He wore a white button down and pants. His hair is messy and his eyes are red. It looked like he was crying. The older man knew what happened and how devastated Sandro is about the results. He offered his arms in which the young Marcos crashed into.

“Why?” Sandro sobbed his face pressed into his chest. Sebastian rubbed his back and pulled him in order to close the door. When the door was closed, Sandro broke down. He didn’t care if his shirt is wet with the young Marcos’ tears.

“Everything has a reason.” Sebastian comforted, the younger man still in his arms, crying.

“I really expected it, Seb. The exit polls and- fuck.” He said but his voice broke and sobbed again. “Do you have ice cream?”

Sebastian chuckled at his request and nodded. He did have some on his fridge, he celebrated his dad’s win by eating ice cream and pizza then working out the next day. His sister told him he’s getting fat the last time they called each other.

“I have some.” Sebastian answered and the young Marcos broke away from the hug and went to his fridge.

The both of them sat at the bed with Sandro’s leaned in on Sebastian’s shoulder while binge watching How I Met Your Mother. Baste never saw it but it was the only thing keeping his boyfriend happy, so why not.

“Let’s get away.” Sandro said out of the blue with his doe eyes looking at him. He couldn’t resist him but it wasn’t the ideal thing to do.

“Are you sure? Diba aalis ka na?” Sebastian asked him with his eyebrow quirked. Sandro was supposed to be in London a few days ago but he insisted on canceling it to be with his dad and re booked his flight tomorrow.

“Don’t even remind me.” Sandro groaned and looked at the laptop screen before answering, “Yes. I wanna spend my last day with you.”

“Sandro, we can’t-” Sebastian sighed but he was interrupted by him.

“I’m dealing with tons of shit for the past few weeks and so far you’re the best thing that happened to me. So please, just this once, pagbigyan mo ako.” Sandro pleaded, he even tried not to sound weird when he spoke Tagalog but it was an epic fail.

“Fine.” Sebastian gave in.

+  
“Can we change the playlist?” Sandro asked his boyfriend. They’re currently listening to a playlist which contained some of Baste’s favorite Rock songs and Sandro couldn’t help but cringe.

“Fine.” Baste sighed.

“REMY BOYS YAAAAAAHHH.” Sandro sang as he heard the first song on the playlist. The driver, Baste, groaned but kept his eyes on the road. Then Sandro placed his phone, which was recording at the tissue box which was in the middle of the dash.

“I’m like hey what’s up hello,” Sandro sang and Baste looked at the camera with his ‘what the fuck’ look for a second and looked at the road again. Sandro rapped, surprising the older man with his skills.

“What’s the next song?” Baste asked as the song finished, they’re only an hour away from their destination and he can’t wait to rest. 

“Just listen.” Sandro said and leaned back to his chair, leaving his phone still recording.

When Baste heard the song, he smiled. It was one of the songs he liked listening to whenever he’s driving. One of the songs he liked singing whenever his friends and him jam on their house.

“I’ve been roaming around, always looking down at all I see,” He sang and Sandro let out a ‘whoo’ upon hearing him singing after a week with in their relationship.

The both of them sang, not getting too touchy and sweet because of Sandro’s phone recording. They tried to act as friends and goofed around. Baste laughed whenever Sandro would sing a lyric incorrectly and Sandro would pout and change the song. Sometimes, Sandro would sing off key causing the older man to change the song.

“We’re here.” Baste announced at him and Sandro took his phone and said goodbye to the camera before ending the recording. As Sandro was getting out of the car, he grabbed a bottle of beer but Sandro stopped him.

“You’re driving us back.” Sandro reminded him and held his hand out for him to give up his bottle.

“Fine.” Sebastian sighed and gave Sandro the beer bottle in which he opened and sipped.

+

The both of them were seated at the hood of Baste’s borrowed car and looked over Manila. The view was breathtaking and they couldn’t help but be silent and just stare.

But Baste was looking at a beautiful thing already, Sandro’s face. Once again, he saw the younger man’s eyes lit up as he saw the view. He wished he had a camera just to take a picture of his view and make it his lockscreen but he didn’t want Sandro to be creeped out.

When the younger man didn’t speak for a few minutes, he gave up and took his phone out and silently took a picture. He quickly placed his phone back to his pocket when Sandro turned his head at him.

“How did you find this spot?” Sandro asked.

“When I was still studying here, my friends and I would go here once in a while and smoke while looking at the city.” He answered while looking at the city. He missed hanging out at the spot they’re parking in.

“I wanna stay here forever, with you and never come back.” Sandro admits, chuckling. “God, I sound sappy.”

“You think.” Baste snorted and laughed. “I feel like you’re the girl in this relationship, or is it obvious enough?”

“It’s good being the girl in the relationship, it means you’re under me.” Sandro pointed out. “Have you seen the tweets?”

Sebastian groaned when he mentioned that making the younger guy laugh, “Don’t even start.” he warned. 

“Every letter of your province huh?” Sandro teased and laughed again. “Yun lang tonight, bukas nanaman, don’t worry.”

“Makaka ganti rin ako sa’yo.” Baste said and then looked at the city again.

The both of them were quiet once again. They both enjoyed the silence the thing they haven’t had for weeks. For a moment, they wished that things were different. That they were normal bisexual guys who won’t be judged by their country and won’t ruin their families’ name.

Sebastian looked at him and smiled, “I wanna leave and be with you, forever.”

“We’re the sappiest fucks ever.” Sandro said and leaned in, their lips almost touching.

“I know.” Baste said and placed his lips on the younger man’s. Their kiss was sweet and filled with love. He placed his hands on Alexander’s cheeks and continued kissing him.

They both wanted it to last longer but they needed to breathe. Sandro was the first one to pull away from his boyfriend’s lips and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

+

It was 10PM when Sebastian dropped Sandro a few meters from their house to avoid someone catching them. When Sebastian paked at a near spot, he looked at Sandro with pure sadness written all over his face.

“It’s just a month, Seb.” Sandro said as pulled him for a kiss. The older man gave in and cupped his face, running his thumb in his cheeks as the both of them pulled away, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Baste said as the younger man unlocked the passenger door and got out of the car. He saw that Sandro started walking towards their house and waited for him to get inside their house.

When he saw that Sandro already got inside their gate, he started the car and drove off, still sad.

While driving, he tried not to think about things probably getting awkward when Sandro comes back. He knew where their relationship would head but at the same time, he wished it wouldn’t end. He enjoyed every bit of him and Sandro together, every bit of him seeing a different side of Alexander Marcos.

As soon as he parked his car at the a parking spot near the entrance, he leaned back to his chair and sighed. He pulled out his cigarette box and lighter but paused when he asked himself something.

“Would Sandro want me to do this?”

+

Alexander was devastated when he realized that things would probably be awkward when he comes back in a month. He constantly reminded himself that ‘Baste is just another summer fling’ but everytime he does, he’s not convinced. His romantic feelings towards Sebastian is so strong and fast. He developed a crush at him when he saw him talking to Yulia.

“You seem sad.” His dad observed when he was across him while stirring his tea.

“Yeah, I really enjoyed it here.” He said. He was sad because he’ll be leaving Baste for a month and it’ll all be back to texting. “And the you know.” he added, he didn’t want to mention it because it’s kind of a sensitive topic to his dad.

“Sure, kid.” His dad said, not sounding convinced by his answer, and walked back to his office, with his coffee in his hand.

Sandro stopped stirring his tea and thought about to pouring it on the sink to drink alcohol instead. As he was about to tilt the cup, he paused and placed the tea back to the table and asked himself,

“Would Seb want me to do this?”

“What? Pour the tea? I think not.” Simon snorted when he passed by the kitchen, which startled Sandro.

“Fuck off, will you?” He called and heard his mom shout his full name.

+

When Sebastian woke up, he didn’t get out of bed because he had no reason to anymore. Sandro’s leaving and tomorrow, he’s leaving for Davao to focus on his business again. He’ll probably text Sandro to check on him, not caring if his phone bill goes higher than their roof.

His phone rang and he turned around to get it from the bedside table. As soon as he saw who it was, he groaned and answered it.

“What?” he grunted.

“Check the text I sent you.” His older sister said and his eyebrows furrowed and pulled his phone from his ear to check his Viber and tapped on his sister’s convo.

As soon as he saw the text and the content his eyes widened. It was a photo of him and Alexander kissing in his car, luckily, it wasn’t that obvious that it was him but it clearly looked like it was Alexander.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the Star Wars moment there, I re watched Empire Strikes Back and HanLeia is just ugh. Things are getting interesting, sorry if it's not that descriptive and long. 
> 
> Hope ya'll like it xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro and Baste is still in shock about the current situation.

“Someone dm’ed me this on Instagram and asked if it was you. It’s kind of obvious is you because of the tattoo.” Sara told him, she flew from Davao to Manila and is currently in his room. He didn’t know what time she arrived but as soon as he saw the photo, after an hour, she was in his front door. He also called Sandro to come over to his hotel room before leaving the country.

“If I tell them I have a girlfriend and they’ll ask who, who will I tell them? Yulia’s mom? She already had enough shit with bashers.” Sebastian hissed.

“Yeah, but you have a boyfriend.” She pointed out and sipped her coffee. “You know you can come out right?”

Baste scoffed and looked at his sister, “Yeah, so that the catholic community will protest against dad and then give him a bad name for having a bisexual son. You know the tension between them right?”

“Right.” His sister agreed and then someone knocked on the door and Baste immediately went to get it to find Sandro. 

“Sandro-” he greeted but was cut off when the younger guy grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back and placed his hands on the other guy’s waist. He pulled Sandro to him and closed the door.

“Not infront of me, please.” Sara fake gagged and they broke apart. Alexander’s eyes widened when he saw the Mayor of Davao City and his face flushed.

“I’m really sorry about that, it’s just godpleaseendmylifefuckwhydoialwaysendupbeing-” he rambled but she cut him off.

“He’s adorable, can you keep him?” She gushed and Baste rolled his eyes at his sister.

“I called you because of this.” Baste said and handed Sandro his phone.

+

“Fuck.” Was the first thing Alexander said when he saw the photo. It was obvious that it was him kissing Baste.

“How do we deal with this?” He asks the siblings who are infront of him.

“You confirm it or deny it. But it’s obvious that it’s you Sandro, for Baste, well kind of.” Sara answered and looked at the photo again.

Sandro is torn between confirming that he’s in a relationship with Sebastian and also denying it for their reputations. He knew there was bad blood between the religious groups and Baste’s dad. If the both of them come out, it’ll be a big mess, considering the fact that they live in a Catholic country and a very judgmental society.

“I need a drink.” He said, while Sara and Baste is thinking of solutions. “Preferably vodka. Where’s your stash?”

“It’s 12PM.” Baste reminded him.

“Okay then,” He said and looked at his boyfriend, “I need pizza.”

+

Sebastian and Sara decided to get out of the hotel and walk going to Pizza Hut inside the mall which was only a few minutes away. The both of them wore shades and baseball caps. They didn’t want to deal with media and they’re grumpy and in need of caffeine.

“If someone from the media shows up today, I will not hesitate to punch someone, again.” Sara said as some people were looking at them, kind of recognizing them.

“Someone’s texting on your four’o’clock,” Sebastian noticed, they’re acting like CIA Agents and they didn’t know why but they felt like it. Then he saw his sister turning her head to the left and sighed, “And you glanced, we’re fucked.”

The both of them increased their pace, by only walking and after a few meters, they arrived at Pizza Hut. Luckily, there was a kiosk for customers who wanted to buy only their pizza.

“Pepperoni and Beef and Mushroom, those are Sandro’s favorites.” Sebastian told her sister and she looked at him with a teasing smile.

“Stop looking at me like that, go order them.” He hissed at her and she walked going to the kiosk and ordered their pizza.

They waited for it to be served at a near table while scrolling through their phones. Sebastian is reading articles about Sandro and him while Sara is writing down solutions to their problems.

“You know, if he doesn’t become my brother in law, I will murder you.” Sara tells him and looks up from her phone, “He’s precious, I wanna keep him.”

“Will you stop?” Baste asked his sister and looked at her as well, annoyed. “I get it okay? You have a crush on him.”

“I think everyone does, you’re the lucky guy, though.” She says and then returns to typing in her phone. When the pizza boxes were placed on their table, they left the restaurant with Baste carrying the boxes.

As soon as they were out of the mall, they were bombarded by media. Baste’s eyes widened and they tried to walk past them but they were blocked.

“Is it true that you and Sandro Marcos are dating?”

“Are you gay or bisexual?”

“Sara, what can you say about Baste being gay?”

“Baste, when will you come out of the closet?”

“Is Sandro Marcos another fling to you?”

“Sara, why aren’t you in Davao City? Diba dapat nandoon ka para maging mayor?”

“Does this mean full time ka nang magiging first lady? Are you giving up your position as mayor?”

Sebastian noticed her sister was fighting the urge to answer the reporters but he pulled her wrist to get away from them. He mouthed ‘run’ to his sister and she nodded and he let go of her wrist. When they had enough space to move, they both sprinted going to the parking lot of the hotel, where the media was blocked by the guards.

The both of them stopped running and stood at the entrance of the hotel, panting, tired from their escape. The pizza boxes were still in Baste’s hands and luckily it wasn’t damaged or opened.

“I swear as soon as I step foot in Davao, I’ll start working out again.” Sara said between her breath. “That was fucking exhausting.”

Sebastian, finally back to his normal breathing pattern, laughed at what his sister said, “You know if you went to the gym with me, you wouldn’t be tired.”

+

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Sandro said as he opened the door to find the both of them with messy hair and tired faces.

“We escaped from the media.” Sebastian explained and they both got in. He was about to peck his boyfriend’s lips but instead went to kiss his cheek instead because of his sister with them.

“Like ran from the media?” Sandro asked once again. The both of them didn’t answer and he stifled a laugh. “Wait, you did?”

Sara, who was drinking water, placed down her glass and answered him, “We watch too much action movies.”

The three of them were about to open the first box of pizza when Sandro’s phone rang and they looked at him. Sandro whipped out his phone from his back pocket and answered it.

“Okay, where the fuck are you?” Simon said through the phone. “Mom’s gone berserk here. Oh and are you still flying to London?”

“Tell her I’m with a friend. I don’t know if I’m still flying to London.” Sandro answered and sighed, “I’ll be there in an hour.”

He ended the call and faced Sebastian with worry in his eyes, “What are we gonna do?” he sighed.

“Let’s figure this out later. You’re still leaving for London right?” Baste asked him.

“I don’t know. I’ll head back home and I’ll text you if I’m leaving or not.” He said and pulled the other guy to peck his lips and bid goodbye to Sara then left the room.

+

“We can organize a press conference about this-” Sara started but then her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket to see who texted. “Shit, I gotta go. Dad wants me at the restaurant.”

“Oh, come on.” Baste groaned. “Pati ba naman ikaw, iiwan ako?”

She rolled his eyes at what he said and picked her bag from the couch, “I won’t tell him anything. Now go to sleep and don’t open your Facebook.” she said before leaving his room.

He lied down in his bed and then unlocked his phone to check if someone messaged him and someone did. None other than Sandro.

From: Alexander

I’m not getting out of the country unless I explain the photo. In 4 days.

Sebastian sighed and then called Alexa, Yulia’s mom. She knew about his relationship with Sandro and she was the one who told him what to do to not be a shitty boyfriend, again.

“Have I seen the photos? Yes, I have seen them. Do I found them disgusting? No, I do not.” she answered.

“I called to ask you about Yulia.” he said.

“Oh right. She’s doing fine. We enrolled yesterday and she wants you to buy her donuts when you come home.” she said. “You know, you need to explain to me that photo right?”

“If you leak this story, I’m taking back Yulia.” he joked.

“Hang on, I’ll turn off the recorder.”

“Haha.” he fake laughed and then he proceeded on telling her what happened that night and this morning. He also ranted to her about the social media and the press that chased him earlier. He also shushed her up whenever she says ‘Smooth fucker’ or ‘SHUT UP YOU DIDN’T!’.

When he finished ranting, he stopped talking and waited for her reaction or summary.

“So, let me get this straight. You and Sandro ran away and go to the spot you used to smoke before and then you drop him off a few houses then someone took a picture of you kissing him and then it was leaked. Oh and you’re inlove with this guy.” she summarized then he heard his daughter’s voice on the other side of the line asking for food.

“Yep.” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“And you’re coming out in four days.” she added.

“I didn’t say that.” Sebastian denied.

“It’s so obvious asshole.”

“Hey, don’t say bad words around our daughter.” He scolded her. Yulia picks them up once in a while and she would tell him that her mom always says that. He would scold her for that and then he’d text Alexa to watch her language.

“I’m a bad mom, what are you gonna do about it?” she says, trying to sound like a thug, in which she failed. “The point is, you’re smitten on this guy and you’re willing to give up your reputation for him. The question is, will he do the same?”

“First of all, don’t be a bad mom, our daughter’s 6 years old and second, maybe he will.” he said confidently. “Maybe for once he’ll not give a fuck about his last name or his reputation like I’ll do.”

“Mahirap umasa, Sebastian. Wag kang umasa, masasaktan ka lang.” she reminded. “You know the Marcoses right?”

“Yeah, but he’s different.” Baste pressed on.

“I don’t know, Baste.” she sighed and bid him goodbye because Yulia is demanding for cookies.

When she ended the call, he immediately texted Sandro.

To: Alexander

Can we talk? Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss
> 
> I don't know who's Yulia's mom because I don't stalk that much unlike before so I named her Alexa and I'm tired of labeling her as 'Baste's ex girlfriend' or 'Yulia's mom'.
> 
> I know it's not the best chapter ever, but I will make it up next chapter. Interesting things happen next chapter, I already finished writing it, I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow or on Monday due to excitement. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading I hope ya'll like it 
> 
> -belle xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Alexander talks about the issue, interesting things happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I rarely make notes at the beginning but I wanna warn you that things get juicy here and I want to thank my bestfriend for helping me and motivating me to write this.
> 
> That's all, read the chapter babe xx

Alexander arrived at the hotel parking a day after Sebastian texted him. At first, he was hesitant to go because of the controversies about them, but he decided to go anyways. Before he stepped out of his car, he leaned back at his seat and sighed.

“Calm down. Everything will be alright.” he told himself and took deep breaths before opening his door and getting out of the car. He locked it and went inside.

On the way to Sebastian’s room, he checked his twitter and saw some tweets supporting their relationship, in which they don’t know, and some saying that he’s a disgrace to his family. He didn’t know if the LGBT Supporters outnumbered the people who aren’t on board with their relationship.

When the elevator door opened, he walked going to Baste’s room and knocked. After a few seconds it opened, revealing a shirtless Baste who probably just finished taking a bath. He tried hard not to stare at his boyfriends’ abs but he failed.

“Stare all you want, it’s yours anyway.” Baste teased and then he let him in. Sandro pecked his lips and sat at his bed and watched his boyfriend wear a shirt.

“Shut up.” Sandro said, looking away because he didn’t want him to see his blush. Baste walked over to him and tilted his chin to kiss him. He kissed back and smiled at the kiss. They both broke away and looked at each other.

“Why did you wanna talk to me?” Sandro asked him and Baste sat beside him.

“What are we going to say at the press con?” Baste asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

“We deny it.”

+

When Sebastian heard Sandro’s answer, he felt his heart crack but not break. He expected that Sandro would say that because of his and Alexa’s conversation earlier. Even though he wanted to agree with Sandro’s suggestion and decision, he wanted to fight for them and make a difference, but he can’t do that without the other guy’s approval.

“What if we come out?” Sebastian suggested and the younger man chuckled then stopped when he realized he was serious. “I’m serious.”

“Are you crazy? I really thought you’d be the one who would suggest to deny it.” Sandro said, still shocked about Baste suggesting to come out. “You know what the consequences are, right?”

“I know what the consequences are.” Baste answered. “Wait, why do you call them consequences? Is coming out as bi a crime?”

“No. It’s just that, we’re part of the most influential families ever and if we come out as bi, and as a couple, shit will go down.” Sandro reminded him.

“I don’t fucking care.” Sebastian deadpanned. “Do you?”

“Of course, I care. It’s my family.” Sandro scoffed. “If I don’t care, everything will be ruined. You know how I grew up and I witnessed my paren-” he reasoned out but Sebastian interrupted him.

“For once, will you not base your choices on your last name? Just because you’re a Marcos it doesn’t mean all your choices are automatically what is best for your last name. You have feelings and opinions, remember that.” Sebastian snapped.

From that, they started arguing, but not shouting. They didn’t want other guests to find out about them and get kicked out of the hotel. Sebastian is surprised about himself because he didn’t raise his voice at Sandro yet and Sandro just transformed from an cute chipmunk to an angry one.

“Well, not coming out is my own and personal decision. See you in three days.” Sandro bluntly said and stood up to head to the door but when he was about to open the door, Baste pinned hin in the nearest wall. The same wall where they had their first kiss.

“Just so you know, I can post a statement on Facebook about our relationship.” Baste started and Sandro’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “I can post it without your consent,” he added. “But I wouldn’t do it. Things would get ugly and you know what would happen right?” he smirked.

Sandro was pissed at what he said so he pushed Baste off with ease and pinned him on the wall, “You listen to me asshole,” he started with rage. “I am doing this for the both of us. If we confirm this, we’re fucked and tons of opportunities are shut down because of our relationship. So, let me deal with it because I’m clearly the one who wouldn’t most likely fuck up.”

Sebastian couldn’t believe what he just heard from Sandro. Another side of him was unlocked because of his rage and he found it hot. They both stared at each other and Baste couldn’t help it that’s why he pressed his lips on the younger man’s.

The kiss was passionate and rough, nothing like the kisses they shared before. Baste switched their positions and pinned both of Sandro’s arms above his head. He bit his lip causing the other man to moan. Sebastian pressed his hips on the older man and he made Sandro moan again due to the contact.

Alexander tugged on the older man’s shirt and he removed it in a flash and their lips were back on each other again. Sebastian unbuttoned the younger guy’s polo shirt until he finally reached to the final button and he removed it.

“Couch or bed?” Sebastian asked Sandro between kisses and Sandro gives him a ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ look. He took it as an answer and then guided them on walking towards the bed.

The older man pushed Sandro down onto the bed and crawled on top of him and kissed him while he fumbled with his pants. He started peppering kisses on the younger man’s neck which caused him to moan out his name. But Baste didn’t want Sandro to just moan his name, he wants the Marcos heir to beg for it.

Alexander ran his finger on Baste’s torso and the older man shuddered at the touch of Sandro’s soft fingers running on his torso. The older man breathed on the other man’s neck causing him to moan. He pressed himself, causing the both of them groan at the contact.

“Lube?” Sandro managed to ask in between his heavy breaths. He’s very aroused and sweaty. All he wants is Sebastian is to take him to the other side.

“Of course, I have lube, what do you expect?” 

Baste planted a kiss before he reluctantly got off Sandro and scrambled his way through the third drawer. Sandro immediately felt the cold rub off him but no sooner after that he felt Baste's large hands crawling its way through his legs and unto his thighs. He couldn't help but supress a moan as Baste teasingly ran his hands up and down Sandro's thighs. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” Sandro said, inbetween moans. He felt like he was in cloud nine underneath Baste’s touch.

Sandro felt his body grew increasingly hot as Baste's large hands sweeps through his entire body while leaving butterfly kisses along the way. Sandro visibly shivered underneath Baste as his lips lingered longer at his neck making Baste seemingly pleased with himself. 

"Do you like this lips at this spot? Hmm?" Baste teased as his gaze landed upon Sandro's red earlobes. His gaze became darker and desire sparked somewhere within his body. He slowly gave a lick at Sandro's earlobe causing Sandro to give out a startled moan. 

"AH—" Sandro didn't have enough time to moan as Baste's lips came crashing down and met his. 

Sandro was met with Baste's overbearing kiss as he felt Baste's teeth nip at his lower lip begging for entrance. He hurriedly complied as he himself was drowned in his drunken state. Baste's tounge flooded Sandro's sweet mouth as his lips took in every corner like a wild feral beast. Sandro fought for dominance over Baste as they were engaged in a wild competition of clashing and swirling tongue. Baste won and sucked on Sandro's tongue for the last time before letting go seeing as Sandro's face was red as an apple and breathing hard.

His wrinkled clothes, disheveled hair, and Sandro's deep eyes that were gazing up at him seemed to heighten his desires in conquering the man in his arms. Baste knew that what he was doing was wrong but he can't resist the feeling that Sandro gives him every time he responds to his kisses and touches. It makes him feel something he has never felt with anyone before. As if someone touched a part of him that no one ever did.

Baste was startled out of his reverie as he groaned from immense pleasure when Sandro's hand brushed through his bulging erection. Baste felt the lower part of his body twitch considerably as blood rushed through his head and immediately grabbed the lube beside the bed. 

"Take off your remaining 'cloth' down there will you?" Sandro gawked at Baste as he was confused as to what he was talking about.

"Or do you want me to take it off for you? Okay, let me do it." Baste grabbed Sandro's slim and define hips and before he could think of doing any other things, he quickly took off Sandro's boxers.

Baste stared to admire Sandro's body and kissed Sandro again while his hands started to roam near Sandro's lower body. Baste's finger slowly slipped inside Sandro making him cry out loud. Sandro felt pain at first but then he felt that he was slowly enjoying himself with what Baste was doing to him.

Baste sensed that Sandro was ready as his entrance quivered and tightened around his fingers, looking at it made Baste's lower body throb painfully.

“You sure about this?” he asked Alexander, looking straight at his doe eyes. He didn’t want the younger man to feel uncomfortable and he doesn’t want to hurt him, even though they fought earlier.

“You’re naked and hot, and you’re asking me if I’m sure?” Alexander asked and he accepted that answer as yes and he slid into him.

Sebastian’s head dropped on the younger man’s neck as he started moving. Alexander moaned as he felt Baste’s hot breath on his neck and he placed his hands on Baste’s ass, urging him to go faster. The older man smirked and whispered to his ear, “Beg for it.”

“Seb, fuck.” Sandro moaned and it was music to Sebastian’s ears. The way he said his name is probably one of the best things he heard. “If I beg, we’ll be on the headlines tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Sebastian said and increased his pace.

Moans and pants filled their room, their eyes were locked on each other, and they’re both sure they’re on cloud nine. Baste kissed Sandro, their lips moving in sync and the older guy still pounding on the younger man. When they both broke away, they reached their climax and Baste lied down next to Sandro.

But Alexander had other plans.

When Baste was about to get up to wear his boxers, Sandro straddled him. The younger guy, placed his lips on Baste and cupped his face. The young Duterte placed his hands on Alexander’s waist, which size would put Captain America’s waistline to shame and his hands fit perfectly.

Sandro’s lips moved from the older guy’s lips to his neck, he heard him sigh in pleasure as he kissed his neck, down to his collarbone. He moved lower, down to his abs and placed butterfly kisses all the way down to his v-line. He looked up to see the other man, looking very aroused.

He climbed up and kissed his lips while positioning himself and then sunk in. They both moaned in pleasure and they made sure, they’re not very loud. Sebastian’s hands found Sandro’s tiny waist again and the younger guy started moving with his head dropped on Sebastian’s neck.

“Fuck.” Sebastian gasped as Alexander started kissing his neck whilst still riding him. The younger guy smirked in satisfaction when he heard his boyfriend gasp and moan his name while still riding him. He’s satisfied with the fact that he’s the only one who can make the Sebastian Duterte gasp and moan.

Alexander continued riding him until they both climaxed and he kissed Sebastian one last time before collapsing on the space beside him. They both panted and stared at the ceiling, still couldn’t believe what happened between the both of them.

“What time is it?” Sebastian asked, to break the tension and silence between them. The tension is awkward since they haven’t shared a word about what they were fighting about and probably won’t be anytime soon, if they want to keep their relationship healthy.

“It’s 7.” Sandro answered, glancing at his clock and Baste looked at him with wide eyes.

“You had your watch the whole time we had sex?”

Alexander gave him a look, “It’s a family heirloom.”

“You fucked me while you’re wearing your grandfather’s watch?”

“I just realized that’s so weird.”

“Don’t worry, I still love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya'll think?
> 
> I'm sorry if I suck at writing smuts, especially gay smut. But I tried, yeah?
> 
> This isn't the end guys, the next chapters are a bit intense and my English is getting worse.
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll like it :)
> 
> -belle xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath the interesting night they spent together ;)

Sebastian’s phone rang at 10AM and he groaned as he got up to get his phone from the side table. He squinted as his phone was unlocked and then answered the call.

“Seb?”

The caller asked, Sebastian’s eyes widened when he recognized whose voice he just heard. It was his boyfriend’s, Alexander. They haven’t talked since last night when Alexander left due to family matters after they had sex. Sebastian tried not to be heartbroken and tried not to think about their relationship, which is hanging by a thread.

“Sandro? Why are you calling?” He asked, his voice still groggy due to just waking up. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to him, it’s just that he isn’t sure if he’s still his boyfriend.

“Are you busy today?” Sandro asked and cleared his throat, “Cause if you’re not, I’ll buy food and let’s have a movie marathon there.”

Sebastian smiled at what he heard, “Sure.”

He got off his bed and ruffled his hair then he grabbed the nearest towel to take a bath.

+

Alexander was glad that Sebastian agreed to hang out again despite the issue between the both of them. He also wanted to hang out with Sebastian because he’s leaving after the press conference and he’s not sure what will happen next after they talk to the media.

He’s quite confused on what to say to the public about their relationship. He’s torn between telling the media to go fuck themselves and leave them alone to be happy and gay, and denying his feelings for Baste and tell them to do drop the topic and focus on the country’s real issues, not on the rumors.

When he pulled up on the usual parking spot, he leaned back at his chair and pulled out his phone to check some messages. There 2 messages, one from his brother and another is from Paolo, asking him to go out again and why he’s not usually clubbing like before.

He smiled when he realized what, more like who, is the reason why he haven’t gone clubbing in weeks. He wanted to tell Paolo the reason why but decided not to since sometimes, Paolo can’t keep secrets.

“Drive” by Incubus is playing at the radio and he smiled again when he remembered Sebastian who loves to sing that song in the shower. He opened their message thread and decided to bug him.

To: Sebastian

Seb.

Sebbeh.

Sea bass

Baste

Winter Soldier

Sebasti(y)an

Sebas(malaking)ti(y)an

DADDY

NOTICE ME SENPAAIII

He was laughing while bugging his boyfriend. He’s literally in the hotel parking and is inside of his car but he decided to text him. After a few minutes, Baste replied and he chuckled when he read it.

From: Sebastian

What?

To: Sebastian

Love you

+

Sebastian smiled when he read Sandro’s reply and then put on a shirt, looking at his stomach before putting it on. He’s glad that Sandro was back to normal and was bugging him in texts. 

To: Alexander

Love you too

He was about to lie down on his bed when someone knocked and then he walked over the door to open it. He smiled when he saw who it was.

“I’m sorry for not buying food.” Alexander said with a sheepish smile. “Sometimes, the guy of the relationship needs to buy food.” he reminded him and then walked inside his hotel room.

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s actions and then grabbed the telephone and dialed the number that contacts the room service department. He ordered the food and then went to his bed where Sandro is currently lying down whilst scrolling at his phone.

“What should we do?” Sebastian asked as he lied down beside him.

“Dubsmash? Musica.ly?” Sandro suggested and shrugged his shoulders and Baste gave him a look.

“I really expected more from you Alexander.”

“Shut up, you sound like my dad.”

“Well you call me daddy.”

“Seb, no.”

+

After they ate, the both of them lied down on Sebastian’s bed and scrolled down their phone. They were side by side as they read some tweets in Sandro’s phone and account and the comments in Baste’s Facebook account.

“Hey, Seb.” Sandro called and Sebastian turned his head at him, urging him to continue. “Can I borrow your laptop?”

“You know where it is.” Sebastian said and then Alexander hopped off the bed, like literally hopped off and then went to where Sebastian’s stuff were placed.

“You’re a really neat person. Unlike other guys.” Alexander said, impressed by how clean and organized his stuff is.

“I got it from my mom obviously and I’m the neatest one out of the three of us.” Sebastian shrugged, it was true. When they were younger, he had the cleanest room and the most organized one. His parents praised him for that, leaving his siblings trashing his room whenever he’s not around.

“And the most quiet one too.” Alexander added as he sat down with Sebastian’s laptop on his arms. He sat down beside his boyfriend and opened the laptop.

“I’m not really sure about that.” Sebastian smirked, referring to what happened last night and Alexander blushed when he remembered how loud Sebastian was while he was riding him.  
+

Alexander finally got Seb to agree to answer some questions on Twitter because he tweeted that he’s doing a Q&A with a friend. Sebastian was reluctant at first, considering what he read a few days ago when he decided to check some tweets under that sacred hashtag. He told Sandro about it but his boyfriend just shrugged and told him it’s true anyways. Baste was torn between hitting and kissing the guy.

“Question for The Winter Soldier, how did you meet Sandro?” Alexander read and yes, Baste agreed on the name.

“Met him in a cafe and he spilled his coffee on me.” Sebastian said, which wasn’t true. The younger man looked at him with a ‘wtf’ face and he shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

“That’s so cliche, Seb.” Sandro told him.

“What should I say? I met you because you drunk dialed me and you told me your life story, and came out too, and then the next day you ended up on my crotch? I don’t think so, chipmunk.” Baste deadpanned at him and then smirked.

“The cafe one is more acceptable.” He said and then typed in a reply and Baste chuckled and pulled out his phone to find Alexa sent him a text.

From: Alexa

You’re The Winter Soldier?

“Who’s that?” Sandro asked and peeked at his phone. He allowed Sandro to peek since he’s his boyfriend and he often peeks on Sandro’s phone too.

“Tell her I said ‘hi’.” Sandro said and went back to his laptop to read questions and tweet answers.

Alexander knew about Sebastian’s exes 2 days after they became a couple. He teased the older man about his kink on people who’s name has ‘Alex’ in it. Alexa and him talked over the phone while Sebastian was taking a bath and they both whined about his habits and asked questions about each other.

To: Alexa

Yes and Sandro says ‘Hi’

“Kuya Sandro, what would you name your son and daughter?” Alexander read a tweet and Sebastian scooted over to him to read the question.

“Obviously, the son’s name is Ferdinand Alexander the Fourth.” Sebastian shrugged and then Sandro looked at him.

“I love trilogies, so Ferdinand The Fourth is a no.” Sandro said and then typed a reply.

@sandromarcos7: @username My daughter’s name would be Penelope and my son’s name would either be Sebastian bc of the crab or Tyrion bc of GOT

“That’s so obvious, Sandro.” Sebastian told him.

“Yes it is because you’re the father.” Sandro said and left the older man to hide his face due to him blushing. When Sandro glanced at the man who’s obviously very flustered and smirked then continued talking, “They would call me dad because I’ll teach them English then they would call you papa because you would teach them Bisaya and-”

Sebastian interrupted Sandro by cupping his face and kissing him.

+

“Ako'y alipin mo kahit hindi batid, aaminin ko minsan ako'y manhidSana ay iyong nariring,sa iyong yakap ako'y nasasabik.”

Sebastian sang and played the guitar while sitting on a chair near the bed and facing Alexander, who is currently trying hard not to fanboy or get all flustered due to the older man’s voice and the song. He’s texting someone on his phone, Alexa and he’s asking her what to do while listening to Baste’s voice.

To: Alexa

What do I do  
Lexa  
LEXA

“Pagkat ikaw lang ang nais makatabi, malamig man o mainit ang gabi.”

The older man sang again and Sandro can’t help but admire the sincerity of his voice. He wondered if that’s the way he won the hearts of his former lovers. After a few seconds he received a reply from her.

From: Alexa

Don’t be silly, wrap Seb’s willy

Sandro’s eyes widened at his newfound friend’s text which made him type a reply in a flash.

To: Alexa

What the fuck lexa  
You’re suppose to be fighting me because I stole your baby daddy  
I’m telling seb

After a few seconds, he received a reply and he covered his mouth to prevent himself for laughing.

From: Alexa

Eh, too tired. You’re gorgeous, I don’t wanna fight you  
As if you wont wrap Sebby’s willy

“Nais ko sana iparating na ikaw lamang, ang siyang aking iibigin.”

Sebastian ended his song and looked at Sandro who was still typing on his phone and he smiled when he caught a glimpse of the young Marcos’ tinted cheeks. He scrolled down his phone to find for chords and he found one and he’s not really sure if the young Marcos would love it since, it’s kinda old.

“The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth.”

Alexander tried his hard not to wrap himself in with the comforter beside him due to his tinted cheeks and him squirming. Sebastian’s voice gave him chills down his spine and the fact that the guy is attractive, doesn’t help at all. He continued texting Alexa even though she said she’s going to take a bath.

To: Alexa  
ALEXANDRA  
HE’ SINGING I’LL BE  
WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO

After a few seconds, she replied and she was no help at all.

From: Alexa  
lol that’s our theme song  
joke  
ride him ;)

The older guy continued strumming and singing, enjoying the sight of Sandro’s tinted cheeks. He knew the song by heart because he used to sing it with his band whenever they have gigs. It was also his sister and cousin’s most requested song whenever they jam.

“I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.”

He continued singing the song, the whole song, and watched Sandro’s face and body movement. He felt like the song was part of the playlist of their relationship. Yes, he makes a playlist whenever he’s in a relationship and he lists them down on his journal. Not many people would see him as a guy who gets very smitten and sentimental on a relationship.

“The greatest fan of your life, greatest fan of your life.”

As soon as he finished singing the last line, he placed his guitar at the nearest table and climbed on top of Sandro. He placed the younger guy’s phone away and planted his lips on him.

+

“You know, Lexa and I are texting.” Sandro casually said while they’re watching a movie and cuddling. They’re watching Kingsman: The Secret Service since it’s the only nice movie playing on TV. “A lot.”

“I figured.” Sebastian said, his eyes still glued to the television set. He’s getting interested in the movie and he finds it different and unique. “She told last night, when you left, that if I don’t bring you home in Davao, she’ll kill me.”

Alexander chuckled, more like giggled, and focused on the movie again. He tried not to think of what’s going to happen tomorrow or in 2 days because for once, he wanted time to be slow so that he can spend more time with Sebastian without minding the time.

“Colin Firth’s really hot.”He blurts out when he focused his attention again to the movie. “I would go down on him.”

“Same here. I mean, god, that accent.” Sebastian points out and lets out a whistle, when Colin’s character talks to a guy, the main character of the movie.

He heard his boyfriend gasp and he looked at him to find his doe eyes staring at him. He would stare at his eyes all day, he thought. Sebastian always found Sandro attractive, before they were even dating and he always found his eyes fascinating.

“What?” He asked with his brows furrowed at the younger man’s reaction.

“Nothing, I never heard you compliment an actor like that.” Sandro chuckled and their focus was back on the movie.

“Hey, I don’t want this to end.” He suddenly says and Sebastian looks at him. They both stared at each other eyes and the older man was the one who leaned in to peck his lips.

“Me neither.”

+  
“I’ll call you when I get home, okay?” Alexander reassured his boyfriend and tiptoed to kiss him. The young Duterte cupped his face and deepened the kiss. When they both pulled away, they stared at each other’s eyes and smiled.

“We’re so sappy.” Sebastian laughed, still gazing on the younger man’s eyes.

“That’s what happens when you’re infatuated.” Sandro tells him and pecks his lips once again before letting him go and walking towards the door.

Sebastian sighed as he watched the young Marcos leave. He wanted him to stay in until the press conference but he had other matters to do and to attend to, as well as him. His father had given him his first assignment, which is finding a solution to Barangay Health Centers and tons of other stuff to do when he lands in Davao.

His phone rang and he picked it up, not bothering to check the called ID.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Baste? When are you coming back in Davao?” Sara, his sister, asked him. She’s now in Cebu due to important matters.

“In a few days, why?” He said and sat at his bed.

“Manong misses you and dad’s told me to call you about those stuff he asked you to do.” she started. “Oh and he told me to work your ass off or else he’ll give you a position.”

+

As soon as Alexander arrived at their house, he immediately went to the kitchen to eat his mom’s baked cookies. She texted him earlier that she made cookies and left some at the counter. When he opened the cookie jar, he devoured one in a flash.

“Kuya.” He heard Vincent call and he turned around to greet his younger brother.

“Hey.” He greeted and bit his cookie then Vincent walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie, in which Sandro almost snatched it. “It’s late, why are you still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Vincent shrugged and filled his cup with water and the drank it. When he finished drinking it, he placed it in the counter and looked at his older brother, “I have a question.”  
“Shoot.” Sandro said, still munching a cookie.

“Are you dating Sebastian Duterte?”

He almost choked but fortunately, he didn’t. He couldn’t lie to Vincent, he was his closest sibling, well Simon and him are also pretty close, but they’re so close to the point that Vincent was the first one he called when he lost his virginity. 

“Y-you believe those rumors? Haha I-I think you’re b-better than that haha. I think mom’s calling you, go away now.” Sandro stammered while eating his cookies. He decided not to tell Vincent because he would probably tell Simon in which Simon would tell their mom and their mom would tell their dad and it will all go to shit.

“Stop lying.” Vincent deadpanned and gave him a ‘spill it out’ look.

“Look, I don’t do summer flings or whatever shit you call that,” he started and tried his hard to sound like he’s telling the truth.”Sebastian’s a good friend and he’s actually pretty cool” he continued, “And I really expected more from you, Vincent in the midst of the post elections and the crazy rumors spreading.”

Vincent didn’t look convinced, but decided to let it go anyway. He knew the truth when he heard Sandro calling Sebastian a few days ago. “I know the truth, Kuya. I won’t tell them unless you want me to.” He said and left the kitchen to head back to his room.

“Vince.” Sandro called.

“Yes?” Vincent asked as he turned around.

“I will fucking kill you if you tell them.”

+

Noise filled the function hall where the press conference was going to be held. Journalists and reporters were on their seats, the police men were scattered around the area, the table was already organized, and Sandro was nervous as fuck. He haven’t talked to Sebastian since the other night because he was afraid and he felt like they needed space.

“Mr.Marcos, here’s your coffee.” Ryan, his assistant said, snapping him out of his trance and then accepted his coffee and immediately drank it. Luckily, it wasn’t that hot or else he would’ve moaned in public, while cursing bloody hell.

He followed his assistant who was walking towards backstage where he’ll be waiting for the press conference to start and for Baste to show up. When he arrived there, his team went to the dressing room and sat on the couch.

“They have scotch and brandy.” Ryan said, trying to cheer him up and raising the bottles.  
“You know I say stupid things when I’m drunk right?” Sandro reminded him and sipped his coffee.

He thought about what he’ll say and he’s still debating whether he would do it or not. Their fight almost changed his decision about what he’ll say when he steps on that podium. Especially the sex, he fought his smile when he remembered how Baste pounded on him, it was hot.

+

Baste fixed his collar as he faced the mirror. His stylist insisted him on wearing a button down since it’s a formal event and he ran out of shirts to wear. He already booked a flight to Davao in case something happens. He knew Sandro’s torn between denying the relationship or coming out.

“Mr. President.” Jaira, his stylist greeted to Baste’s dad who just came in on his room.

“May I have a minute with my son?” His father asked and she nodded and went out of the room. When she was already out of the room, he turned around to face his father.

“Unsa ba gyud ang tinood, Sebastian? (Ano ba talaga ang totoo, Sebastian?)” The president asked his son, sitting on a chair and leaned back and crossed his arms.

Sebastian looked down and sighed, “I’m straight, the rumors aren’t true.”

His dad chuckled at what he heard, “If that’s the truth to you, I won’t interfere. It’s your feelings and I can’t control that.”

“That’s the truth, tay.” Baste insisted.

“Okay.” His dad said and stood up to hold his son’s shoulder. “Don’t let them get to you, remember that.”

After he bid goodbye, his dad left the room and he sat on the chair beside him and leaned back.

He’s confused whether Sandro still wants to fight for them because he’s willing to fight for them. He doesn’t want this relationship to be like his past ones. For once, he was happy and Sandro made him feel alive and wanted. Alexander made him feel positive in the middle of the world full of negativity.

Alexander lit up the fire inside him and he doesn’t want it to die.

+

Sandro kept contemplating whether to come out or deny it. He even wrote it in a tissue paper the pros and cons of coming out and denying it.

“It’s time.” Ryan said and he stood up to walk out of the room.

He went out of the room and looked around the area to find Sebastian but he wasn’t around. He walked faster to be near his assistant and asked him, “Where’s Sebastian?”

“He’ll be late, due to traffic.” Ryan answered him.

He imagined what Baste would be doing in his car, probably cursing about the traffic and listening to music to calm him down, even though he listens to indie rock.

As soon as Sandro stepped on the podium, questions were thrown to him. He raised his hand and pointed into a reporter, signaling to ask. The crowd silenced and the reporter asked, “It was rumored that you will be one of the youth leaders for UNICEF Asia, is that true?”

He mentally thanked the reporter for not asking about Baste and him. He cleared his throat before answering, “I haven’t got a call from the council about that, but if they’re considering me, that would be lovely and I would be honored to work with them.”

Few people raised their hands and Ryan called a random journalist to ask.

“If you were to be one of the youth leaders for UNICEF Asia, which country will you focus on helping?” the journalist asked.

“I would ask them to assign me here, in The Philippines and I would probably take time here.” he answered.

The questions about his job and his family went on and he answered them honestly and diligently. He joked at some of his answers, which earned a laugh from the crowd and he shared his opinion on current issues and events. He thought the press conference was almost done until the question he’d been dreading someone to ask him was asked by one of the reporters.

“If you don’t mind, Mr. Marcos, I would like you to explain the leaked photo of you kissing a guy, some say it’s the presidential son, Sebastian Duterte. Will you kindly tell us about that?” the reporter asked. 

He drank his water before answering the question, “That is in fact me in the photo.” was all he said and then almost every reporter’s hand was raised. He looked at Ryan and he picked a journalist to ask the question and the reason why this press con was held.

“Is Sebastian Duterte your boyfriend and is he the guy in the picture?” the journalist asked.

“No. He is not my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guysss!!!
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a week :(
> 
> I've been busy preparing for school, even though it starts next week and writer's block is a big bitch.
> 
> I know the songs that Sebastian sang is very cheesy and common BUT IMAGINE IF HE'S SINGING IT WITH HIS VOICE GAAAAHHHHH 
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll liked this chapter :)
> 
> -belle xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, he is not."

“No. He is not.” 

He answered and then Ryan told the crowd that the press conference is over and he glanced at the back of the crowd and saw Sebastian. He looked at him, sadness written all over his face and then stood still at the podium, trying to think of a solution.

“Shit, shit, shit.” he whispered to himself and then told Ryan to allow someone to ask another question.

“We all think you’re lying sir. Now, we would like to ask again, do you have feelings for Sebastian Duterte or are you both together?” the journalist asked.

He thought about Sebastian and how the people would treat him, how opportunities will be closed for him because he’s gay, how the nation will never accept him and respect him for being gay, and how it will damage the relationship between the catholic churches and his father.

He knew what would happen when he denies it and at the same time, he’s scared about what will happen. He loves Sebastian, present tense. It may sound silly because he barely knew a guy but who cares? He’s 23, he’s fresh from discovering his true sexuality, it’s his first relationship with a guy, and he felt alive again.

“No. I have no feelings or whatsoever to Sebastian Duterte. The accusations between us is not true and it will never happen. He’s a good friend, that’s all. Thank you for coming.” He answered before finally stepping down from the stage and headed to where his room was. On the way, he saw Sebastian Duterte with a stoic expression and didn’t look at him.

“Seb.” he whispered softly as they passed each other but the older guy didn’t utter a word to him or look at him.

+

When Sebastian heard Sandro tell the press that he doesn’t have feelings for him or whatsoever and that’s he’s just a good friend, he was heartbroken and wasn’t surprised. He expected it to happen but didn’t want to tell it to himself that Sandro will tell them that because he hoped. He hoped that Sandro would change his mind and go on with his idea of running away. But then, he didn’t.

“Sir Baste, this way po.” his assistant said and ushered him going backstage.

He heard Sandro utter his name when they passed each other but he decided to ignore it. He couldn’t take his feelings right now and he’s confused. He wanted to come out, he really did. But he had to respect Alexander’s decision, even though it’s painful and heartbreaking.

He was led on inside a dressing room and when he arrived inside, he sat on the couch and sighed loudly. He didn’t want to break down or get mad in a dressing room even if he wanted to.

He was hurt.

And the sad thing is that he had to hold it inside until this day ends.

His phone vibrated and he pulled out from his pocket. He saw a message from Sara and he opened it immediately.

From: Ate

I’m killing a bitch as soon as I arrive there.

A smile formed on his lips. His sister always managed to crack him up in difficult circumstances and whenever he’s sad. Even though she would always expose him in social media or bully him, he still loves her.

His phone vibrated again and he looked down to read who texted him. It was Kate, Yair’s mother.

From: Kate

Ice cream, popcorn, 2 packs of beer, and your favourite movies are already prepared here :)

p.s. i still think the both of you would look cute

His brows furrowed at his ex girlfriend’s sudden text and he immediately asked her where she got the information.

To: Kate

How did you know?

After a few seconds, she replied.

From: Kate

Alexa.

“Mr.Duterte, it’s time.” one of the interns said.

“I literally just arrived 3 minutes ago.” he said but stood up anyways. He followed the intern on the way to the backstage, stopping to take some selfies with some fans or other interns.

He went onstage and then stood on the podium. His assistant, Jeoffrey, pointed to a journalist, who was raising her hand, and then she stood up and asked the question.

“What would you be doing as a presidential son?” she asked.

Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking and leaned on to the podium, “First of all, good afternoon to all of you.” he greeted and then looked at the lady, “I would do whatever my dad wants me to do. He wants me handle a problem, I will do it. He asks me to be in a country or a city, I will fly there immediately. He gives me a position, I will decline it.” he said which earned a few laughs from the audience.

Just like what happened to Sandro, he was asked questions before they asked him the real question, or the reason why this press conference is happening. He was quite impressed on how they sugarcoated their questions and when it came to the real one, they were blunt.

“Are you dating Sandro Marcos?”

Sebastian flashed them a smile and gulped his water, then he mentally face palmed himself. He looked like a creep, he definitely needs to take a break. When he finished drinking his water, he leaned on the podium and said,

“No.”

+

“Karma’s a bitch.” Vincent said, as him and Sandro were talking on the phone while watching the live press conference. Alexander is currently at his dressing room, waiting for the conference to end in order to leave and he decided to call Vincent, since he’s bored and he obviously can’t talk to his boyfriend right now.

“This is all my fault.” Sandro groaned and threw his head back in frustration.

“You have reasons, Kuya, he’ll probably understand you.” Vincent reassured.

He gave his attention back on the television and listened to what Sebastian will answer to a question, explaining the photo.

“Alexander already explained the photo right? I don’t think I have to answer that anymore.” He answered and then the press proceeded with other questions, regarding his function and his opinions of certain events.

He couldn’t focus on what he was saying because he still couldn’t process the fact that Sebastian didn’t fight for them. Well, basically, it’s his fault, but he knew that Sebastian knows it was a chance that they can confirm their relationship and live happily and don’t give a flying fuck on what the people thinks.

“You still okay there bro?” Vincent asked, snapping him out of his trance. He cleared his throat and grabbed his bottled water.

“Yes. I’ll call you later.” he said.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” His younger brother said before ending the call.

+

After the press conference, Sebastian decided to go to the hotel and not stay any longer. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Sandro, due to his disappointment and his broken heart.

He knew that Alexander would probably explain the reason why he denied their relationship and it will break his heart more. He wanted to talk to him but he needed time and space to gain energy and for him not to say anything hurtful and regret it.

He loved Sandro, he really did, but he can’t help it but think if Sandro’s love is as much as his.

“Sir, we’re here.” his driver said. He thanked the driver and then got out of the car. Luckily, there were no paparazzi or media today since he cleared the rumors up in the conference.

He checked his watch and saw he had 2 hours before his flight and he had to be in the airport, exactly an hour before he flies. He cursed silently and rushed to the elevator and pressed the button on which floor his room is located.

+

“Shit.” Sandro cussed as he stopped pressing the button and then decided to go to Baste’s room, using the stairs.

He walked casually going to the stairs, to stay classy and not embarrass himself by being clumsy and tripping. As soon as he opened the door, for the stairs, he breathed in and started climbing up.

He thanked the football training sessions he did with his friends back in London because it really helped him with breathing and climbing up the stairs. He’s not usually the type of guy who plays the sport, he’d rather watch it in his apartment with a pack of beer than to play it.

When he finally arrived at the floor, he panted for a few seconds then ran to where Sebastian’s hotel room was located, it wasn’t that far but he still ran. Hoping to catch the young Duterte and explain and probably save their relationship.

He knocked at the door and then fixed his button down and hair quickly then breathed out.

+

Sebastian got his bags all packed and was ready to go until someone knocked on his door. Before walking over, he fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

He tried not to think or assume that it’s Sandro because he’s sure it isn’t him. He tried to push away the thoughts and possibilities that was running through his mind because he knew he’ll end up getting hurt.

When he opened the door, it took all his willpower not to kiss the younger man on the same wall where they had their first kiss and their hottest kiss ever. He looked at Sandro with wide eyes, shocked at the sight of him panting with his hair disheveled and his button up wrinkled.

“Did you use the stairs?” he guessed, breaking the tension and awkwardness between them.

“No, Seb. All I did was stand and then magically flew all the way here.” Sandro sarcastically said. “Of course, I used the stairs.”

Sebastian ignored Sandro’s sarcasm and asked him, “Why are you here?” then opened the door for him to come in. Sandro came in and he glanced at the suitcases.

The younger man said nothing and walked up to him and then placed his lips on his. He kissed back and held Sandro’s waist, what he usually does whenever they kiss. He can’t get enough of Sandro’s tiny waist and his lips.

Sebastian was the one who broke the kiss and looked at Sandro, “Why?” he whispered, remembering what he did a few hours ago.

“Seb, you have a son and a daughter and your one of the presidential sons and- god the list is long.” Sandro said, letting go of his face and looking at Sebastian, straight at his eyes. “And we’re both from very influential families, I’m leaving for London, you’re leaving for Davao. There are tons of reasons, Sebastian.”

“Fuck Sandro, that’s it?” Sebastian said and then backed away from him to get his stuff. He was about to leave but then Sandro grabbed him, causing him to face him.

“Seb we can run away.” Sandro suggested.

“We can’t.” Baste sighed.

“Don’t say no.” Sandro said and then looked at Baste with hope, “You haven’t analyzed it yet.”

“You think I didn’t analyze or make plans?” Baste scoffed, “Actually, I did. But it turns out not giving a fuck and running away won’t work because they will find us.”

“You actually made plans?” Sandro said softly, amused and touched by what he heard. He never thought that Sebastian Duterte would make plans of running away because he usually faces the issue instead of running away from it.

“Of course, I wanted to be with you.” Sebastian said, gazing at the younger man’s eyes. “But that won’t be happening soon.”

“It still can happen, you made plans!”

“If you didn’t know I made plans, would you still confirm it?” Sebastian asked him and he was greeted with silence. He scoffed and turned around to walk away, “That’s what I thought.”

“I did it for us!” Sandro exclaimed which caused Sebastian to face him again.

“No, you did it for yourself.” Sebastian pointed out. “You knew I was up for it, Alexander yet you still denied it. Why? Because you’re afraid to be a failure. You’re afraid to be that gay Marcos.”

“You have a son for fuck’s sake, Sebastian. How are you going to explain to him that his dad has a boyfriend? Huh?” Sandro fought back.

“It’s 2016, for fuck’s sake Sandro.” The older man laughed bitterly, “He would understand it because it’s a common thing now.”

“Maybe because I’m just too scared. I’m 23 for fuck’s sake, Seb and I just met you like a month ago and we’re already dating and I don’t even know what love is!” Sandro finally said.

Sebastian looked at him with hurt and pain in his eyes, he thought Sandro felt the same way he did, but it seems like he’s wrong. He looked down, to hide his painful expression, he didn’t really show his emotions, due to years being numb and emotionless.

“Putangina umasa nanaman ako.” Sebastian muttered under his breath and finally walked away, not bothering to look back even though Sandro keeps calling his name.

When he reached the door he opened it and decided to say something before he leaves him, “For a moment there, I thought you loved me, I really did.” he paused and sighed, “But I guess your love wasn’t as strong as mine.”

“Seb.” Sandro called out but he all he got was the sound of the door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BEFORE I LET YOU GO I WANT TO SAY I LOOOVEE YOUUUU~" -Sandro
> 
> Hello guys!
> 
> Sorry if the chapter was kind of shitty and sad and heartbreaking. I'm planning on writing an alternate ending, to cheer myself up because SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW and I've been sad these past days.
> 
> This isn't the end yet, there's still 2 chapters left and maybe an alternate ending, who knows.
> 
> -belle xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Sebastian walked away from Sandro, for good.

When Sebastian arrived back at Davao, he expected a speech from his older sister repeating he should’ve assumed that they were together forever and tons of cheesy lines and a bottle of tequila.

But what he didn’t expect is seeing Alexa entering the airport, without Yulia.

His brows furrowed and he walked over to her, he tapped her shoulder and she turned to him, “Alexa?”

“The one and only, beh.” She said, smirking and removing her sunglasses. Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes at how she greeted him.

“What are you doing- Wait, where are you going?” He asked her, surprised and confused to why she was in the airport.

“Manila and Yulia’s with Kate, don’t worry.” She answered and patted his shoulder then turned away from him.

“Why?” he asked again and she faced him,again and gave him a look then it hit him. “That’s not fair. You’re comforting him? What about me? I’m your ex.”

“He’s 23, you’re 28. He needs me more than you do, Seb.” she said and her flight it was her turn to present her ID and plane ticket. “He never handled heartbreaks and you know how to handle them right? Okay, I’m gonna go, see you soon.”

Sebastian nodded at her and then made his way to where he had to wait for a cab. He decided to take a cab instead of asking his older brother to fetch him, since he knew he was busy as well as his older sister.

+

Alexander went home after the fact that him and Sebastian were over dawned at him and he decided to get his bags ready because he was leaving for London.

His heart is still broken and he wanted to crawl up in his bed and cry while hugging his bottle of whiskey with Ed Sheeran and Sam Smith playing in the background, but in his case right now, it wasn’t the right time to do it. He had to actually fly to London first and settle in before doing it, if he’s still hurting.

“Kuya?” He heard Vincent call from outside his room. He walked over to the door to open it and found his younger brother holding a box of pizza and a Pepsi can. “I know what happened and I’m not sharing this with you.” he said before handing it to him.

“You know me so well, William Vincent!” he called to him as the youngest Marcos walked back to his room.

He went back to packing and his phone rang, he answered it, not bothering to check out who called, “Hello?” he answered.

“Alexander, I’m in the same hotel as you know. Oh and I’m alone and it would be really nice if you visit me before leaving to London.” Alexa said and he laughed, for the first time in 3 hours.

“He finally laughed!” She cheered when she heard him laugh. She was the first person she called when he and Seb broke up and she immediately told him it was okay and all that shit your friend tells you when you break up with someone. What he didn’t expect is that she would fly from Davao to Manila.

“Shut up, how?” He asked, when he finally sobered up from laughing.

“I’m not broke and I am not most certainly a hoe that married a sugar daddy,” she started then he heard a zipper from the background. “I was bored and Yulia’s classes starts not until 2 weeks from now and I love you, so I jumped on a plane and flew.”

“You’re unbelievable.” he said, smiling to himself. “I’m still packing my bags and I would love to go there but traffic’s a bitch.”

“I know, I know.” she said then she ended the call because she had to eat.

 

+

Sebastian exhaled when he pulled the trigger of his 9mm and tried hard not to put it down. The bullet hit the bullseye which made the shooter satisfied, making him firing the gun again. He continued doing it, still his bullets hitting the bullseye and placed the gun down when he ran out of bullets and pulled out the drawer to get another magazine.

“You’re improving.” Paolo, his older brother, said and looked at the target board.

“Thank you, manong.” Sebastian said and inserted the magazine to his gun and placed it in the drawer. He turned around to find his brother, with his arms crossed and his face filled with satisfaction. “It’s a miracle that you’re not busy.”

Paolo scoffed and leaned at the doorframe, “Sara finally went back to office and told me to take a day off since she was unfair to me.”

His older sister was busy taking care of their mom and celebrating their father’s win, which left the oldest one of the Duterte siblings to take care of the city, “Finally.” He chuckled.

“She told me about the truth and let me tell you, for the first time in forever, I’m proud of what you did.” Paolo informed him, referring to the issue that died down a few days ago. “You would’ve pulled an ugly stunt if you confirmed it, but you didn’t. Instead, you respected his decision and didn’t do it.”

The younger Duterte looked down and smiled, “If there’s one thing I learned from our relationship, it’s respect.” he admitted and looked up to meet his older brother’s eyes. “It’s not easy actually. I had to control myself from posting on Facebook a cute picture of us or telling the media the truth, but I had to respect his decision, even if I wanted to fight for us.”

“If I ever meet Alexander, I would thank him.” Paolo said and then paused, “For bringing the best in you.”

Sebastian chuckled and gave him a look, “Nag Manila lang gani ko, senti na kaau ka, what the fuck?” (I just went to Manila and you’re all sentimental,what the fuck?)

“Being left in this city, and making speeches makes you sentimental.” Paolo grumbled and then bid goodbye to him when he remembered he had to go somewhere. Baste teased about him getting old which made him receive a middle finger on his older brother’s way out.

Sebastian smiled one last time and then turned around to face the shooting range and pulled out his 9mm from the drawer and started firing again.

+  
“You really loved him.” Alexa confirmed when she saw her newfound bestfriend staring at the window with a cup of tea on his hand.

“Who wouldn’t?” Alexander scoffed and turned his head to Alexa.

Alexa arrived in Manila yesterday and Sandro was grateful with what she did, he thought she was just kidding, in which he received a pillow on the face when he said that. He really likes her as a friend and they both hit it off as soon as they started texting. He couldn’t help but wonder why she isn’t helping her, well their, ex boyfriend and chose him over Sebastian.

“You’re right.” she smiled and sat beside Sandro and stared at the window, which was filled with raindrops. “I chose you instead of Baste because Baste knows what to do and I’m sure you don’t.”

“Does he really?” he asks her, and looked at her, she glanced at him and gave him a small smile. 

“Alexa, why wasn’t I brave enough to tell the people that I love him?” He sighed and leaned back on his chair, “I’m such an asshole for picking my family over him.”

Yes, he had a choice, a choice he had to make. As much as he wanted to showcase his relationship with Sebastian, he had to consider his last name and his reputation. He knew if he tells them the truth, shit will go down instantly. He wanted to make a difference, but it seemed like coming out isn’t going to be what he’ll be known for.

“Sometimes, we have to be assholes for love.” Alexa said and looked at him, “We have to break their hearts in order for them to be a better person and to be stronger.”

“Pain makes us stronger, my dead friend.” she tells him then glances back to the window to watch the rain and at the same time sip her tea.

Alexander smiled at what she said, “I didn’t know one of the perks of being Sebastian Duterte’s ex is becoming poetic and sentimental.”

“Shut up.” she hissed at him and he laughed.

“I still can’t believe you flew from Davao.” He said, looking at her with a smile. He was grateful to have someone very trustworthy to share his problems and heartbreaks with. “I mean, no one would do that to me, ever.”

Alexa looked at him and said, “Stop getting too sentimental, I was bored and I love you.”

+

“Ayo-ayo pre.”

Bryan, one of Sebastian’s friends, said as he bid goodbye to him. It was one of their inside terms, picking it up from their surf buddies. Sebastian said the same thing and drove away going to his apartment. He decided to get one a year ago even though he can sleep on Kate’s house.

After he parked his car and fed his cat, he went to his comfort room and brushed his teeth then went straight to bed. He was tired after all.

He was about to sleep when hi phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket and answered the call. It was probably one of his friends or his dad.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hi Seb, fuck it feels nice to say that again after a day.”

+

Alexa was asleep and Alexander decided to sleep on the opposite bed, since she moved into a hotel room with two beds and it was late. He was also drunk and he can’t drive.

“Sandro?” Sebastian asked, snapping him out of his trance. He took a swig of his beer and spoke again.

“Who else would call you at night?” He asked him.

“Uh, my dad?”

“Oh.”

They were both silent for a second, not thinking of hanging up or saying anything due to the awkwardness of the air. Sandro was drunk and Baste is tired.

“Sandro, go to sleep.”

Sandro heard Sebastian sigh, but he didn’t move. All Alexander wanted is to hear the older man’s voice. He wanted to hear from him after a hours of not being with him. As soon as he remembered what happened to them and the fact that he’s no longer Sebastian’s, he tried to choke back sobs.

“N-no, I w-want to hear your v-voice.”

Alexander said, his voice broken, as well as his heart. He knew getting drunk won’t be the solution to removing the pain in his heart and forgetting his feelings for a night would not help him.

“Why?”

“Because I love you, even though you left me.”

Sandro knew he was the one who broke Sebastian’s heart by denying the relationship, but his heart shattered when he saw the man who would probably give up everything for him, walk away and end their relationship. He thought that they would fix the issue by hiding their relationship for a few months or years before realizing hiding their feelings towards each other in the public is hard.

“I love you even though even if I don’t know what love is yet, but when I’m with you I become the best version of myself and I know we have to move on but-fuck, I can’t.”  
Alexander admitted and poured another glass of scotch and drank it in one gulp. Tears are streaming down his face but he doesn’t care. He just wants this night to end and get rid of the pain he’s experiencing and to forget everything.

“Alexander,”

He heard Sebastian call but he didn’t mind it, instead he just drank another glass of scotch and placed the empty bottle underneath the table, making a sound. He looked at Alexa who was snoring loudly, clearly enjoying her sleep. Sandro opened a bottle of beer, the last thing he’ll drink before he stops.

“Alexander, I love you, but we need to move on. You have a bright future ahead of you and if we’re going to be together, it’s going to ruin us. I love you so much that I have to let you go for you to be better and wiser.”

Sandro hated the fact that he was right. 

He hated the fact that Sebastian gave him up in order for him to become a better person.

He hated the fact that Sebastian was willing to let him go.

He hated Sebastian for being selfless.

He hated him.

But Sebastian managed to bring out the best of him.

Sebastian proved that he can be happy even though things are not going his way.

Sebastian proved that someone can love him not because of his last name, but because of who he is.

“So, this is it?”

Sandro said, sighing in defeat. He thought things would change, but he was unfortunately, it didn’t.

“Seb, don’t forget me.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SAD, I'M SAD TOO
> 
> Fun Fact: I ate 2 boxes of almond Pepero, listened to Adele, and cried while writing this chapter. 
> 
> I'm a mess, don't worry, I know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked the chapter, even though it's one of the saddest chappies ever. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier, I've been really busy with school and stuff, so yeah.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this and hope ya'll liked it :)
> 
> -belle
> 
> p.s. there's an epilogue and i'm thinking of making an alternate ending hihi


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of "Accidental Dial" :)

_**Everybody loves the things you do** _  
_**From the way you talk to the way you move** _

Sebastian fixed his suit infront of the mirror and fixed his hair as well. He grabbed his watch from the dresser and wrapped it around his wrist and locked it. He glanced at the time and looked at the mirror again.

“If you’re not gonna stop fixing your hair, I’m shaving it all off.” Veronica said when she passed by him. She’s 18 now and she’s Sebastian’s date since Kate is sick. It was a last minute thing actually, but Veronica agreed since she was in the mood to meet new people before she leaves for Manchester Business School.

He looked at her and raised his brow at her baby pink dress, she prefers wearing shorts and seeing her in a dress was a sight, “You should wear dresses more often.” he said and fixed his tie.

“Not happening soon.” she snorted and raised her camera to take a mirror selfie with him. He looked at the mirror and smiled then she captured it. “I wore a dress because dad asked me to and it’s kinda cute.”

The both of them were silent once again since she was posting the photo on Instagram and he’s texting his wife, Kate. Yes, they got married 3 years ago since they figured out it was time and the both of them were ready.

From: Kate

You know, if you’re replacing me for Sandro, I’ll allow you.

“Isn’t it awkward?” Veronica asked him, breaking the silence between the both of them. He sat beside her and looked at her, motioning her to continue, “I mean, Kuya Sandro’s your ex and you know.”

Sebastian smiled at her slightly and leaned at his seat, “Well, for some people it’s awkward but I’m okay with it, after all, it was 6 years ago.”

_Everybody here is watching you_  
_'Cause you feel like home_  
_You're like a dream come true_

“Good Evening Mr.Marcos.” a teenager greeted as she stood up. He smiled at her and then she went on with her question, “The poem in the 10th chapter really made me cry and it’s very touching. I would like to ask, what or who was your inspiration?”

Alexander cleared his throat before answering her question, “I wrote that poem 5 or 6 years ago. My inspiration was actually a relationship I had which I had a hard time moving on from but then I decided to write my feelings down in a poem or a haiku. It really helped me move on relationships and feelings.”

_But if by chance you're here alone_  
_Can I have a moment before I go?_

When Sebastian and Veronica arrived at the book release party, they were immediately bombarded with flashes and screams but they managed it by smiling sincerely and watching their steps. Their personal security guards were with them as they walked going to the venue.

“You’re not drinking alcohol tonight.” Sebastian told Veronica.

“But Kuya, I’m 18.” she whined quietly so that no one can hear.

“I know.” he said and pat her head, “But still, you’re not drinking.”

She swatted his hand and she continued walking, “What will you do if I drink?”

“I’ll tell dad about your date with who’s that guy again?” Sebastian said, innocently and her eyes widened then she looked at him, “Ah, I remember now. It’s-” he said but she covered his mouth with her hand and she glared at him.

The both of them entered the venue with a smile plastered on their face. Veronica walked away from Sebastian, asking permission from him first, which left Sebastian no choice but to roam around and talk to people.  
He was talking to one of his former colleagues when he saw a glimpse of the young Marcos that once had a special place in his heart.

‘Still a chipmunk’, was the first thing that was on his mind when he saw Alexander.

_Cause I've been by myself all night long_  
_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

Alexander roamed around the venue and he locked gazes with his former lover, Sebastian. His breath hitched as his doe eyes gazed at the older man’s dark eyes. They both looked at each other for a long time until Sebastian looked away to reply to his fellow colleague.

“Found someone yet, Alexander?” Alexa asked as she stood beside him. She’s wearing a Dolce and Gabbana floral dress that hugged her curves and high heels. She agreed to be Sandro’s date since she’s the only girl that can put up with his shit.

“Not yet.” Alexander replied and grabbed a glass of wine from the waiter’s tray that passed by them. He sipped the wine and looked at Alexa. He always admired her beauty yet he still haven’t got the courage to ask her on a date, just to see if the feelings he’s developing for her is different.

“You know, the night isn’t getting young.” she said and sipped her wine before speaking again, “Like you.” then she walked away before he can glare at her.

_You look like a movie_  
_You sound like a song_

When Sebastian saw a glimpse of Alexander, he smiled to himself. He still looks so young, he thought. The last time he saw the Marcos heir, it was during one of his dad’s SONA. Alexander was invited because he was the representative for all the Marcos. All Baste got was a small smile from Alexander and then after that, they didn’t see each other again.

Sebastian had to admit that he somehow missed the younger man's company. He would always remember him as a clingy chipmunk or a sweet guy. He sometimes misses the younger man's texts to him as a friend and the times where they would watch Game of Thrones and How I Met Your Mother together.

“Kuya, oh.” Veronica said and nudged her elbow to his to signal that Sandro was on his way to their table. He gave his little sister a look that says behave-or-you-will-be-exposed and she raised her brow at him. Sebastian was about to give her another look but Alexander greeted them already.

_My God, this reminds me_  
_Of when we were young_

“Hi.” Alexander greeted at the Duterte siblings. He locked gazes with Sebastian who was smiling at him, he looked away and focused on Veronica.

“Ang laki mo na!” he exclaimed as he saw Veronica. She laughed and said, “It’s been a while since I saw you, po.”  
Sandro smiled at the young lady’s answer, “You’re right. Been a while since I saw you both and I heard you’re doing really good in school.”

Veronica smiled at him and the both of them chatted until she excused herself because she had to go to the bathroom. When she was finally away, he knew that he was stuck with his ex, Sebastian Duterte.

Baste looked a bit buff since the last time he saw him. His lip ring is gone and his hair is brushed in one side. He saw new tattoos on his arms and he wanted to ask him what all of them were about and talk to him endlessly again.

“Hey.” he greeted.

_Let me photograph you in this light_  
_In case it is the last time_

“Hey.” Sebastian greeted back.

He wanted him and Sandro to get out of this place or talk in private. He searched the room to look for a place where no one could notice them talking and he found one, the balcony that was in the back of the room.

“Let’s go somewhere.” Sandro said and he nodded.

Sebastian was kind of glad that Alexander knew what he was thinking. They always knew what the other one was thinking and it’s something that Sebastian loves about their relationship.

They finally reached the balcony and they stood beside each other while looking at the view. There was complete silence for 2 minutes before he decided to break the ice,

“How are you?”

_That we might be exactly like we were_  
_Before we realized_

“I’ve been good. You?” he asked and looked at him.

“Good. Congratulations on your new book.” Sebastian said and smiled, “I knew that you’d make one eventually.”

Sandro laughed and stared at the distance, “Congratulations on your recent charity concert. My cousins said it was fun and amazing.”

“Thanks. Glad your cousins enjoyed it.”

There was complete silence again due to awkwardness. This is the first time they talked since they broke up which was 6 years ago and many things happened and neither of them doesn’t know which question do they ask first but at the same time, they want to talk.

_We were sad of getting old_  
_It made us restless_

The both of them glanced at their backs and saw Alexa walking past the balcony, trying to be not suspicious. Sebastian chuckled at his ex girlfriend’s actions and looked at the view again. He noticed Alexander looking at her for a long time before looking at the view again and the young Duterte knew what was going on.

“You know, the both of you seem pretty close.” Sebastian commented and the young Marcos looked at him, confused by the sudden comment, “I wouldn’t be surprised if the both of you are already together.”

“We- we’re not together.” Sandro spluttered out, “What makes you say that?”

“Yulia told me about how you look at her lately and you have mine and Yulia’s blessing. Just don’t hurt her or else I will hurt you.” he said and Sandro looked away, embarrassed by his ex boyfriend’s statement.

“I don’t know, she seems to be focused on her career and Yulia.” Sandro sighed.

“She’s just distracting herself from her feelings. You need to act fast or else she’ll move on.” Sebastian advised.

“How do you know that?” Sandro asked him again.

Sebastian looked at him and said, “She’s my ex girlfriend and one of my closest friend. Of course I know. Besides, I think she likes you too.”

Sandro didn’t ask why does he think so because Baste would only end up teasing him and pushing him and he doesn’t want that to happen while still figuring what his feelings really are for Alexa.

Silence engulfed them again and it’s making Sandro anxious and eager to ask him a lot of unanswered questions since the last time they talked.

_Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old_  
_It makes me reckless_

Alexander decided to talk because he was desperate for answers ever since he saw the First Son walk in through the door.

“Have you ever thought about what would’ve happened if we didn’t break up?” He asked Sebastian. ‘Nice one, Alexander.’ he thought to himself as soon as the words came falling our of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Sebastian answered. “Maybe once or twice. You?”

“Once or twice.” he said, “What did you think would happen?”

“We would do what couples do. Take risks together, live together, be happy but despite that there would be people pulling us down and that would break us apart.” Baste answered, “You?”

“To be honest, the same as yours. I think we would never last due to stuff.” Sandro agreed, “But what we had was wonderful and something that we would never forget even when we grow old and I’m really grateful about it.”

After Sandro replied, they both decided to go back to the venue because they both knew they had to or else people will look for them.

_**It was just like a movie** _  
_**It was just like a song** _

Sebastian was somewhat speechless of what the younger man just said. He knew that their brief relationship was something that you can’t forget even though it was short. They were each other’s rock on one of the toughest times of their life and it is important to them that someone sees them as who they are, not what they are known for.

Not the Sebastian Duterte and Alexander Marcos.

Not the President’s son and Ferdinand Marcos’ grandson.

But as Sebastian and Alexander.

And that’s what matters the most to them.

They glanced at each other, happiness and content shown in their eyes before walking away to separate directions.

_**When we were young** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!
> 
> I just finished this tonight due to boredom and I knew I had to finish this hours before the year ends :)
> 
> I can say that this fic is probably one of the greatest works I've ever done and I'm really proud of this finally ending after months since publishing this. I know it's too late but ending this somewhat satisfied me.
> 
> I hope you have a great 2017 xx
> 
> -misseverdeen

**Author's Note:**

> want more?
> 
> be patient and wait next week or maybe tomorrow.
> 
> anyways, go say hi on twitter: @guxxiasian


End file.
